


The princess who ran away with the alley cat

by Amysteriousdreamer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amysteriousdreamer/pseuds/Amysteriousdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sent to kidnap her and bring her to his master, just a usual simple mission, but suddenly it wasn't usual anymore and he was now escaping with her and protecting her with his life. Meanwhile, her maid is preparing herself to complete the alliance Marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue I :  The Miraculouses

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? I guess I will never write a normal ML fanfic with all those AU playing in my head, I just wish I had the time to write them all ,,-_-,, 
> 
> Anyways, this Idea popped in my mind in the hour when all the crazy ideas came, Yep 2am, I couldn’t sleep and my parents didn’t let me use the internet :p so I started thinking about new stories.

**_ Prologue  _ ** **_ I _ ** **_ :  _ ** **_The Miraculouses_ **

The stories says that long ago, a great darkness came across our peaceful world, too strong that no one was able to defeat it, nor the greatest warriors, nor the powerful magicians.

 

To overcome these evil, all the wise men in the land assembled their knowledge, and with the help of the pure magic they created two items with great power, the Ladybug earring, with the ability of creation, and the ring of the black cat, with the ability of destruction, separated, the two of them got limited forces, but when combined they give their owner great strength and unbelievable powers. The “Miraculouses” as some calls them, were giving to two warriors who were able to bring peace in the land again, unfortunately their lives were the cost of this victory.

 

In order to protect the world and prevent the wrong usage of those weapons, they were hidden away, only ones with pure, kind souls and brave, thoughtful hearts deserve the grace. After searching for them over and over with no trace, the Miraculouses became a legend, a story to be told for little children.

 

  

 

 


	2. Prologue II :   Lermiria

**_ Prologue _ ** **_ II _ ** **_ : _ ** **_Lermiria_ **

****

It was one of the most powerful, respectful, recognized yet beautiful Kingdom of the land, Lermiria was a place that everyone wanted to live in, no one can blame them though, who didn’t want to live in a place with green rich forests, pure crystal water and magnificent critters, surrounded by nice people, it was the perfect place where all the citizens lived happily and satisfied under the reign of the fair king, the kind queen and their beloved little princess.

 

The kingdom was mostly renowned by her springy weather, the sky was always clear and blue, the aroma of the blooming flowers always filled the warm breeze, and the sun always shined. The presence of the white butterflies was also a common knowledge, those tiny little creatures brought joy for every heart, the way that floated like dancing, or running from young kids who tried to catch them, or simply settling in your hand or cheek when you’re depressed.         

 

But things didn’t last and everything changed, what was once a perfect dream becomes a scary nightmare. Hawkmoth, as he called himself, was a mysterious stranger who appeared from nowhere but was able to put Lermiria in an endless terror. By using a strange power, the man manipulated the white butterflies, turning them into dark, malicious creatures known as “Akumas”. The once lovable and innocent companions turned in to a source of fear, which somehow, influence peoples mind when making a simple contact, causing them to be swallowed in a storm of rage, sadness, disappointment, and negative emotions, then suck the soul and leave a dead feeling body empty of emotions.

 

During the twelve’s years that has passed, the attacks didn’t stop but got stronger, all the attempts to stop the villain were useless and no one knew what he received from all of that. The kingdom wasn’t the same beautiful place anymore, the flowers and the forests died, the warm weather was turned into a cold atmosphere, the sun didn’t shine and the sky wasn’t blue but dark and grey, the streets became empty and deserted, and you wouldn’t hear the sweet laughs again. Many people were sucked from their joy of life, the only few lucky persons who didn’t turn into emotionless body were transformed into slaves and servants for Hawkmoth, while the ones who didn’t interact with the Akumas were slowly leaving Lermiria to other countries.

 

To make the matter worst, the king, who found himself unable to protect his kingdom and keep the safety of his subjects, fell ill and powerless, leaving the responsibility of ruling the country and raising their daughter to his beloved wife. With the attacks getting stronger and starting to target other countries, the queen and her trusted advisers, didn’t have any choice but to unite her power with the other kingdoms in hope to protect what was left of Lermiria and the whole land.

 

Unfortunately, the kingdom of Oldiron, who was also one of the greatest and powerful countries, didn’t accept the alliance unless; Lermiria would agree on one condition, which the queen, who was despaired and unable to give up on their help, sadly accepted. Their condition was: give their daughter, the princess’s, hand to the heir of Oldiron’s throne, prince Félix, be his queen and wife once she is 18 years old.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it folks! Did you like it? What do you think should I stop or continue?


	3. Prologue III: The light of a princess and the coldness of a prince

“Hmm” sighed the little princess, her little hands pressed gently at the glossy glass of her balcony. Marinette was young, 9 years old to be precisely, and she didn’t deny it, but even here had noticed the sudden changes that accrued in the kingdom, she knew that the sun didn’t shine anymore, the people didn’t laugh anymore, and the white butterflies didn’t visit her anymore, her parents kept saying that everything is alright and kept smiling but she could still see the great fear and sadness that their eyes were trying to hide. And her unanswered questions made her wonder even more, what was happening to the kingdom, why are the windows always shut down, why couldn’t they go to the garden or outside anymore, and why is she being locked in the castle for 3 years now.

“I’m going to go get your breakfast now your highness; I will be back in a few minutes” shouted her maid, “Ok, thanks Bridgette” answered the little princess. Bridgette was the daughter of one of the maidservant who helped in the kitchen, when the sudden events happened the king and queen decided that it was for the best to keep their daughter in the castle away from any danger, and demanded the young girl to keep an eye on her and give her company, sure Bridgette was only two years older than Marinette but she was a responsible girl that you can count on she even used to take care of the younger children in her village.

 

After her maid left, the bluenette took a few glances in the hallways, making sure that no one was there, then closed the door of her room gently and headed to her balcony once again, this time she took a vase that was on her nightstand and took off a key that was in it, she looked at it for a little bit, “Com on Marinette, it’s only for few seconds no one will know, plus you’ve worked hard to get this key!” she nodded once then entered the key in it hole and opened the door.

She walked gently to the border, eyes closed and lips drawn into a big smile, she took a deep breath, letting the cold wind hit. Her smile was suddenly turned into a gasp upon seeing a terrible view in front of her, she saw many people lying on the ground or holding their knees close to their chest, an empty and blank glances and a purple aurora surrounding them, women, children and even men were crying calling for their beloved ones, asking them to wake up and come back to their sense, to not surrender and keep fighting. She did understand what was happening but she knew it was something bad, she felt sad, depressed and useless, people were dying and suffering but she couldn’t do anything. Suddenly a purple butterfly made her way to her balcony, the princess whipped the tears that had started to fall on her cheeks and narrowed her eyes in question upon seeing the creature, it looked so similar to the white butterflies she used to play with, and yet they were different and she felt something wired that attracted her to it; so she approached it slowly with holding her finger to the butterfly so it can land on it.

“Who’s ready to play a little game before …” the door opened reveling the smiling face of the king, his gaze landed on his daughter, and his eyes grew wide, “Marinette no!” he screamed while rushing to the girl. 

She didn’t knew what happened but the next thing she knew when opening her eyes was that she was in her father’s arm, his grip was tied and his face was angry, protective, sweating and painful! She quickly got up and started shaking his body, “Papa! Papa! Are you ok?!” still no response, “Mama! Anyone please help!” she turned to the door and started yelling hoping that someone will come when she felt a cold hand on her head, she turned to her father again, his eyes now were a little bit opened, he forced a weak smile “Promise me that you will stay strong and always do what you believe it‘s right” he said with a shaking voice, the princess hugged his hand and nodded, “I-I promise” she sobbed. A few second later her mother came along with Bridgette and some guards she run to her husband and held his head in her leap, her eyes switching from him to the balcony to her daughter, she put a hand on her gasped mouth and locked her crying eyes with her daughter’s “Marinette, what have you done”. Marinette found herself froze and couldn’t say anything; even though her mouth was open nothing wanted to came out.

The night came, and the princess was curled on her bed still thinking about her mother’s words, the purple butterfly and her sick father who was now in his bed not able to talk or to get up not even open his eyes, Bridgette has explained to her about the horror that the kingdom was living and the white friendly creature’s new change, she also told her that her father was lucky because as -the doctors said- he wasn’t holding any negative feeling and the Akuma wasn’t coming for him that’s why he didn’t suffer like the other victims and only entered a coma, but they also warned the queen that they need to stay positive around him, because he can hear them and if they show any sign of negativity it can affect him and lead his situation to worse.

Marinette felt that she has grew at least ten years that night, she understood how her kingdom and her parents were suffering, so she swore to herself that she will be a better child and a better princess, which she does, along 9 years she always kept a big bright smile and pretended to be strong even if she was dying inside, she also did all her duties and studies, always obeyed and did what she was told; her father’s word “be strong” always echoed in her mind, she was the light of the castle that cheered everyone, the perfect child and princess, and it stayed like that until her 18th birthday.

It was raining, he was the only one there along with his family‘s trusted advisor, his head was buried in the cold grave while his hot tears kept running with no stop. “It’s getting late your highness” spoke the woman, “You can go I will come back soon” he answered not lifting his head, she nodded and walked back to the carriage. 

“Why was he such a coward? Why did he run away” those words kept playing in the young prince’s head, the scene of those bandits attacking them, his mother‘s last smile. He could’ve stayed there and dye with them but he was such a coward, he hided away and saw his family getting killed in front of him, he couldn’t stand it and he run away searching for help but when he got back it was too late the house was already on fire and only dead, burned buddies were left. “Why wasn’t he dead!”.

He suddenly got up and whipped his tears away, “Be a man, Be a king, that is respected by everyone” those words were his father’s word that he always kept saying to him since he was little, and now it’s time to work with those word, he will be a man respected by all, he will be a perfect child and his parents, his father will be proud of him even if they weren’t with him anymore, and that’s exactly what happened.

Along 9 years, prince Félix worked hard, he learned fencing, riding, and planning battles, he studied and read every book in the library at least three time, he become a perfect child that obeyed everything and did anything he was asked to, he grew to be the perfect king who lead his kingdom to be one of the most powerful . He was the perfect prince, but unlike the princess of Lermiria, he was cold and harsh never smiling or laughing even in his childhood, no one ever saw him showing any kind of emotion except from angriness and coldness, so the castle and the whole kingdom respected him but was scared of him and they all kept silence in his presence. He was known as the cold prince and it stayed like that until his 21st birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii !, I know many of you guys want to read the actual story and not the prologue, but don’t worry this is the last one and then we will start the story, promise!


	4. Her duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discover a dangerous truth about her future that her mother has kept for nine years, her duty as the princess is put on action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, don’t worry I’m still alive and finished all my important exams; yay! So from now on I will try my best to update as soon as I can, also for the one who read my other story then expect new chapters very soon along with new stories! 
> 
> DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND SOME OCs, MIRACULOUS LADYBUG AND ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC.
> 
> On a side note: I stopped writing dialogs in bold only thoughts in Italic hope it’s ok ;)

**_Her duty_**

 

_It was dark, very dark, she didn’t know where she was or where she was going, nor did she know how she got there. She had tried to shout and scream in hope that someone would hear her but alas she was all alone, sitting in the darkness._

_“Princess!” she suddenly heard a voice in her loneliness, she turned her head right and left trying to find its owner when suddenly, her eyes fell upon a strong light. She closed her eyes from the huge amount of brightness that caused her harm, and when she opened them again she saw it._

_It was a dark figure, probably the one of a young man not too old than herself, she couldn’t recognize him, or see his face, however she was certain that he had a beautiful big grin, one that she never saw like it._

_“Come on princess…Trust me…” it said while holding his hand, waiting patiently for her to take it. She moved her hand slowly trying to reach his, but suddenly she stopped, should she take it, should she really trust him, question were playing in her mind, for some reasons she just couldn’t accept his help. “Princess…princess” she heard him repeat as she quickly pulled her hand away._

 

_The figure started fading away as his voice still echoed in her ears “princess…princess…_

_._

_._

_._

“PRINCESS! PRINCESS MARINETTE!”

She woke up surprised and breathing heavily, she took a quick look at her surrounding, and blinked several times upon realizing that she was in her room, sleeping.

 _“So it was all a dream”_ she whispered while looking at her hand.

“Princess, are you alright?” she heard one of the servant asking worriedly behind the doors of her room, much to her surprise.

“y-yes, I’m fine thank you _”_ she cleared her throat before adding, “is something the matter?”

“Her highness is asking for your presence in the meeting hall immediately”

_“Mother needs me, now? –sigh-“_ “I see, tell her…that I’m coming right away” she declared unsurely and the servant behind her door excused himself, leaving the young princess in great confusing, after all it wasn’t from her mother’s habits to call her to a meeting  in such an early hour, especially in her special day.

 

Today was princess Marinette’s eighteenth birthday. It was on days like this, that she would have the great pleasure of being exempt from “princess’s duties”. She would wake up when she felt like; have breakfast in bed, then have the entire day for herself. She didn’t have much of a choice when it came to activities, (except from sneaking to the garden or reading in the library), since she was technically imprisoned in the castle, however it felt quite nice to be free from the pain of the everyday lessons and the boring royal lectures.

The stressed atmosphere of the kingdom and her father’s condition weren’t really the perfect circumstances for organizing parties, that’s why her mother gave her the freedom to do what she wanted on that day, as a way of “making up for it”, still some of the maids and staff members (especially Bridgette’s mother) would insist on throwing a party for her in the kitchen. It wasn’t much, but the princess felt lucky and grateful for it.

* * *

 

 

Few minutes later, Marinette was walking down the hall leading to the royal meeting room. She would often give small greetings and worried smiles to the servants she met on her way. Finally she was in front of the large wooden door, she took a deep breath and tried to reassure herself that everything was fine; before knocking and introducing herself.

 

“Come in dear” spoke the soft yet depressed voice of her mother, the queen, she took this as a permission to enter, and slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room, making sure to close it gently behind her. Her eyes got wide open, and the feeling of something bad was going to happened raised stronger in her chest, upon seeing the sad faces of her mother ‘s eight royal council’s members, all sitting on both side of the queen, exchanging worried glances and looking at her with sympathy.

“Sweetie, please sit down” ordered Sabin, and her daughter obeyed right away.

“Is everything alright, mother?” she asked still feeling sacred and confused.

Her mother gave her a sad smile, then sighed, her expressions turning to a more serious ones, “Marinette, you have always been a good daughter and princess…you have always wanted to serve your kingdom and do the best to your people, am I right?” the bluenette nodded and her mother continued, “then I believe the time has finally come to fulfill your role and duty my dear”

“I-I do not understand” she titled her head upon the mysterious words of her mother, clearly wanting a more descent explication.

“what her majesty is trying to say, is that you’ve reached a proper age to take responsibility, and maybe even be wed” Marinette turned with annoyance and narrowed her eyes at the owner of the malicious and sly voice, Count Venomania.

 

   Cedric Graendal Venomania, one of the queen’s advisors and the Count of “Cruentifer”, a well known province in “Lermiria”. Marinette had always despite him, and never understood why her parents would assign someone like him, he was selfish, cruel to non-nobility, greedy and avaricious. In other words he was an adulator–money lover monster who doesn’t care about his people. Their hatred became mutual when Marinette have (not so accidently) poured juice on his son and humiliated him in a party, after he insulted one of the maids.

 

Her eyes widened when she caught his last sentence, and she quickly turned back to her mother for explanation.

Sabin let a long sigh and closed her eyes in an attempt to avoid her daughter’s questioning gaze. “Honey, you know very well that after your father’s accident, we had been living hard circumstances, luckily our neighbor kingdom, “Oldiron” was generous enough to accept an alliance we’ve made, and has ever since helped us , however they expected a payment for their aids, that payment is you, Marinette”

“Me?!” she asked in shock.

“Yes, they want you to unite the two countries by becoming their queen and…marrying their soon to- be- king” the queen finished sadly.

“b-but mother, I-I… I cannot do it”

“I’m sorry, but you need to accept the truth and fulfill your duty” before Marinette can protest, Count Venomania interfered in the conversation once more.

“I believe the queen is right, princess, you ought to protect your country. If I recall correctly you have said before that the well being of your people is your responsibility” he sneered, using Marinette’s previous words at the party against her.

The bluenette rose an eyebrow and shot him a threaten look, “and _I believe_ that this is a family matter more than a royal one, Count, so I would very much appreciate that you shut your mouth an keep your opinions to yourself!” she finished, and the man huffed and put a fake hurt expression.

“MARINETTE! ENOUGH!” Sabin got up furiously from her chair as her voice echoed through the room, “Listen, I know this is hard for you, but we have no choice! You are going to marry the prince liked it or not, so stop being so stubborn for god‘s sake!”

“NO! You listen” it was now Marinette’s turn to snap out from her seat, “I do not care for how long this deal was made, I am not marrying prince Félix, I-I do not know him, even never saw him!”

Sabin was taken aback by her daughter’s words and attitude, her little princess has never yelled at her this way, she was gentle, loving, respectful and most importantly obeying. This girl in front of her was not her girl; that she and her husband raised and hoped for her to become a good ruler. This was not the Marinette she used to know.

On the other hand, Marinette was shocked herself, this was not her, at least not the person she swore and pretended to be nine years ago, this was the real her the one that would not only obey but defend her right and express her opinion, this was her that she has regretting letting it behind and hoped to get her back one day. Still, even if she felt guilty for talking to her mother this way in front of all of her advisors, the feeling of satisfaction and happiness was bigger. This was her life, and she has the right to choose what was best for her.

“I’m sorry, but it is not my fault that you weren’t able to protect the kingdom alone, but I am certain that there are other solutions!” she added trying to reason with said queen.

“I weren’t able to protect my kingdom?”,this was the last straw that was holding Sabin, “ARE YOU LISTENINGTO WHAT YOU ARE SAYING? IT WAS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU JUST LISTENED TO ME NINE YEARS AGO AND TOOK RESPONSIBILITY, THEN MAYBE YOUR FATHER WAS STILL WITH US AND WE WOULD HAVE NEVER GOT IN THIS MESS!”

Everyone in the room was dead silent, turning their gaze from the queen to the princess, surprised by her highness’ words. Sabin was not in much better situation, right after those words left her mouth she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, guilt eating her heart for brining such a sensitive, bad memory for her daughter. Before she could apologies or comfort her, Marinette run away from the room, tear running down her face.

 

 

The queen sat sadly, holding her head with her hands as the other left the room leaving her and her most trusted and older adviser. “What have I done Fu? I shouldn’t have said what I said, she is already in much pain and confusion and I have made it worse instead of helping her. What kind of mother I am?”

The man named Fu placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, “do not worry my queen, you have done nothing wrong, she is just stressed about the sudden changes, I shall go talk to her”.

* * *

 

 

Back in one of the empty halls sat Marinette, trying her best to stop her crying, she was smart enough to not run to the garden or any exposed places, the least she wanted is to be infected with an Akuma. She tried to think positively of the situation however her mind would always race to that unfortunate day.

_“Be strong…do what you believe in…”_

 

She opened her eyes and turned around upon feeling a body behind her, “FU!” it was doctor Fu, her mother’s first advisor. Unlike the other members of the council he didn’t have any high rank, nor he was rich, he was a simple wise old man that had a great knowledge with herbs and ancient treatments, he also worked as a doctor in the village and travels a lot.

Marinette had great trust in him just like her parents, talking to him always helped her even though some of his words were toO riddled. This great bond between the two had led to dropping the formalities just like her and Bridgette do.

 

“You know your mother never meant to hurt you” he said deeply, the princess looking away.

 

“Still, she could have told me earlier, she does not have the right to guide my future whatever the way she wants”

“Indeed you are right. But she did not want to disturb you anymore, believe it or not your mother had quiet the hard time sleeping and concentrating after the deal, she would always cry and pray her heart out that god will forgive her for what she had done and that another solution would be found” he smoothed his long beard looking at the princess who bit her lip.

A few moments of silent passed before another word was spoken.

“Do you…Do you think that I-I should continue with the plan? “She asked.

“I am only here to give advices young child, to proceed or to refuse is your decision and only yours.”

“But I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“Of course not, Marinette. Only we have the power to draw our destiny. As it does not need to always be the most obvious common path to be the right one” he said smiling leaving a confused Marinette, “It’s for you to decide, so choose wisely” he added before departing in his way.

* * *

 

 

Minutes later, Marinette was back in her room, she found that Bridgette was doing her bed sheets.

“Here you are! I was very shocked to find you up early in such a day!” joked the maid and the princess smiled.

She made her way to the mirror and started brushing her hair, “say Bri, do you know Oldiron?”

The other blinked twice before answering, clearly startled by the sudden question, “well why of course, it’s a beautiful green country and our most powerful alley, I have been a few time there myself” she finished with a smile.

“What about their prince?”

“You mean prince Félix? Well …” she put an index under her chin thinking of an answer, “I haven’t seen him or met him but many people from and outside the kingdom says that he was very cold and is isolated from his people. He‘s cruel merciless and emotionless too! Rumors say that one time a nobleman broke one of the castle’s vases and put the blame on one of the maids, when the prince figured it out he immediately executed the man and forbade his family from ever coming back to Oldiron again!”

 

Marinette swallowed hard and shifted her gaze away, “at least he is fair to the servants, right?” she thought to herself.

“But why do you ask y…err… Marinette” Bridgette still found difficulty calling Marinette by her name even after so long.

“How to put this in words…you see he might probably be my … future husband?” she said as quiet as she could.

.

.

.

“WHAT?!”

 

 

Half an hour later, Marinette was done explaining what happened this morning and that she had decided to accept her mother’s decision, much to Bridgette’s disbelief, she also warned her to not tell anyone as it was a secret and no one should know about it.

“I’m so sorry Mari, but don’t worry I’m sure he is great person once you get to know him, or maybe your love could change him” said the maid while hugging her friend.

“I guess but the problem is I don’t know him let alone love him” replied the princess smiling.

“OW!, you know what my grandma say” said Bridgette while changing her voice and position to be similar to the old lady, “Bridgette! Stop waiting for prince charming honey and go after him! The poor guy might be stuck in a tree or something!”

Both of the girls giggled, forgetting all of their fears at least for the time being.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, out in the forest. “AAACHOOO!”, a boy with blond hair and green eyes hiding behind his mask, dressed with black from head to toes, was hanging from the up of the tree. His foot was tied with a rope to a branch while a blue bird was sitting next to him. He gave the poor creature a deathly glare and sneezed again.

 

 

“I can’t believe that I, the great Chat Noir, have put himself in this situa…A-A-ACHOOO!”

              


	5. her decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the shocking news of her marriage, Marinette is stuck between what she believes is right and what her mother and kingdom think is right. In the end it's only her decision that makes a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> virtual cookies for those who find the fandom that the previous holders are based on in this chapter!

_ Her decision _

__

“Well, I need to go now, see you later Papa!” the princess smiled brightly at her sleeping father and walked to the door, she took a quick sad glance again before shutting it close behind her.

 

She let out a long sigh, still looking at the closed door. After the little scenario in the meeting room, and the talk with Bridgette, Marinette felt a terrible need to see her father, tell him everything and cry her heart out in his lap; however she knew very well it would bring no good to anyone. His condition may get worse and she was sure that he won’t magically wake up and tell her that everything was fine. Regardless she still needed to see him so she just went to his room and started talking about random things, being careful enough with every word she let slid so it wouldn’t end up in a disaster because of her big mouth.

 

She was about to leave when she heard a voice calling her.

 

“Marinette do you have a minute…I believe we must talk” announced her mother in a sad tone her eyes never meeting her daughter’s.

The bluenette nodded her head and started following the queen, her heart was beating faster, even though she already knew that sooner or later her mother would search for an answer about the marriage.

 

A short while later, both of them were sitting awkwardly at the table that was settled in the middle of the queen‘s room. Marinette was looking down, finding a sudden interest in her swaying feet under the table while Sabine was enjoying playing with her fingers. After what seemed like a decade of endless silence, the older woman finally brought out her courage and cleared throat, causing the girl to flinch a little bit and to look at her mother.

“Listen sweetie, I’m sorry, terribly sorry! I didn’t mean to bring out the incident I know how much it hurt you.” The queen stopped trying to regain her composure and pushing down her tears, “I was quiet nervous and angry back then, but now please forgive me”

Marinette was shocked, really shocked, she didn’t expect the conversation to take such a direction, she was waiting for her mother to scold her for her foolish and childish actions, then try to convince her to accept the alliance! But this?...This was odd.

She quickly shook her head and gave her mother a comforting smile, “No mother, it’s my fault, you don’t need to apologize. I-I shouldn’t have said or did what I did, I really don’t know what got into me so I’m the one who should be asking for forgiveness not you” she bit her lips and was surprised by her mother leaning and embracing her, but; but she didn’t give her a hug since…since…well she can’t remember since when but it has been a long time!

Sabin slowly smoothed her daughter’s smooth hair   “You did nothing wrong, you had all the right to get angry, I should’ve told you sooner but…”

“It doesn’t matter now” the princess cut her as she returned the affection and closed her eyes, resting in her mother’s warm arms. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Marinette spoke again,” Mother…I-I-I will do it. I will marry prince Félix.”

The queen held Marinette so she could see her face, “are you sure, darling” she said with doubt and confusion reflecting her eyes, “We can try and speak to Oldiron’s council or find othe…”

“No mother, we both know that in order to maintain peace and have a chance to defeat the evil, this marriage is a must” she smiled softly while getting up. “Do not worry mama I know what I’m doing. Now excuse me I need to go to the library.”

 

Sabin nodded but stopped the girl from leaving, she walked up to the closet and brought a small black box with her, she opened to reveal a pair of black round earrings. Marinette titled her head in question, and the woman laughed lightly.

“Your father always wanted to give you these since you we’re little, they were very precious and dear to him, he waited for you to become older and I think it’s time you have it, please take good care of them”

“I will” She took the box and held it closer to her as small tears begun to form in her blue eyes. She mumbled a small ‘thank you’ to the queen before heading down to her second favorite place.

 

* * *

 

     Back in the library Marinette was getting bored and furious, all her books suddenly weren’t that interesting, probably because most of the ones she liked were about romance and happy endings, stuff she dreamed of but were now all gone and impossible; she tried thinking positive about the entire situation; she honestly did however her mind always run to the same conclusion: ‘how unlucky she was’.

She sighed and closed the tenth book today that she started to read but couldn’t finish; she started walking to one of the shelves to return it. The library was literally huge and dark only little bit of sunlight came through that provided enough light for reading, it had multiple shelves that contained books about different subjects along with some tables and chairs, no one except Marinette really used it which made the library looks like an abandoned ancient knowledge restore.

 

After returning the book, the bluenette sat on the floor, thinking what to do now that all she planned to accomplish today wasn’t cheering her up or taking her mind off of her troubles. _“I just hope my new home has a good library”_ she thought to herself.

.

.

“OUCH!” she yelled when she felt something hit her hard in the head, she scratched her head and looked around when she spotted a large hardbound book with a brown cover, on the front and back cover, there is a golden design along with a golden line around the edge of the cover.

“I never saw this before” she said surprised, after all she read all the books here, what? you got plenty of time being locked in the castle all day for nine years! She slowly grabbed the item and opened it, it read the ‘Miraculous book’ on the front; she mumbled and turned the page. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the pictures drawn there; it was a picture of two persons:

 

The first one was a woman dressed in a red armor, she had long light brown hair and brown eyes covered with a mask, she held a sword in one hand and what seemed like a spinning yo-yo in the other one. Next to her was a man, he had grey hair and light red eyes, he wore a similar black armor along with a cat-like hoodie, he also held a staff. Both of them took a fighting pose, ready to defeat anyone who stood their way.

Marinette turned to the next page and started reading :

 

_Long ago, a great darkness came across our peaceful world, too strong that no one was able to…_

 

* * *

 

 

You can say that Marinette spent the entire day sitting on the floor with her eyes glued to the book, she took in every detail and read with great passion, it wasn’t till the place became darker that she decided to leave to her room where she could find candles to help her continue reading.

The bluenette walked in the halls as she clutched the book to her chest, her face wore a big frown, it indicates very well that she was drowning on her thoughts.

 

 _“If I got this correctly, then this man called Hawkmoth must have the moth or butterfly Miraculous, and in order to defeat it we need the other Miraculouses and their holders to be one hand, especially the ladybug and the black cat_ ” she put an index on her chin and closed her eyes, _“however, I do remember Papa told me once that they were a legend, and I am certain Mother and the entire kingdom believe that as well; so asking Mother to hire her knights in search for magical items that may or may not exist is waste of time.”_ She thought to herself.

She sighed, “ _if only I can find those Miraculous’ holders, all our problems would be solved, peace will be back, Papa shall wake up and I won’t be obliged to marry Félix! I must find a way to…”_

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped in someone, and the book fell opened on the ground.

“sorry” said Bridgette sheepishly and her eyes drifted to the book, Marinette noticed and quickly grabbed it and hid it behind her back.

She smiled trying to shift the girl’s attention to her, “d-did you want a-anything?”

“Oh, umm, the party is starting so I was just going to call you down”

“Give me a second please” she quickly entered her room and put the book aside before accompanying her maid to the kitchen, her mind still full of questions.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was nice, no really it was, the old kitchen was decorated with small pale ribbons, the windows were opened allowing the cool wind to enter and freshen the weather, small candles were lit after Marinette has blown the ones that were placed on the cake, after some songs and few gifts from the guests, everyone was enjoying their sweets while making conversations with each other.

Some butlers were chatting along with some maids, Bridgette was talking to one of the guards while her mother was with Fu. The princess only stood in the corner with her plate of cake in hand and a lot to think about in her head.

 

“Are you alright?” asked the blue haired girl while munching on a big piece of her chocolate cake.

Marinette smiled then leaned in closer, she wiped up some chocolate on her friend’s cheek before going back to her serious mood.

“Can I ask you something?” she said ignoring the first question.

“What is it with all the questions today?” the young maid joked, then nodded for the princess to continue.

“D-do…Do you …believe that they exist… the…M-Miraculouses?”

Bridgette was left stunned and speechless for the second time this day. She cleared her throat, and added “well…I don’t know.  What I mean to say is that no one has ever saw them or found them, they are just a mere legend”

“What about you Fu” she asked the advisor that was now beside them and had clearly heard the conversation.

He handed them two cups of tea and said, “Hmm, if you believe quiet enough then I can assure you that nothing is unreachable or inexistent” then took a small sip of the green hot liquid.

“I must disagree with you, if they really existed then we would’ve heard of adventurer already searching for them, honestly no one has heard about them in ages. And to be perfectly honest I would say: seeing is believing”

“But the one with pure hearts only deserves them” mumbled the princess and the girl just shrugged.

“Anyways, where is Silvia? I had asked her to bring me my dress from the tailor a week ago! Humph, guess I will bring it on my own” she said while storming in search for said maid.

Fu laughed and sighed, “sometimes it’s better to reach for what is precious by yourself, after all one must provide the opportunity and run after it, waiting for it or for someone else to take the risk is a bare time-waste” he said to non in particular and went back on his previous conversation.

    

 

* * *

 

TICK

.

TOCK

.

.

TICK

.

TOCK

.

.

.

Marinette couldn’t sleep, she just wasn’t able to bring herself to and just clear her mind and give up to her tiredness. It was past midnight, and the bluenette kept tossing in her bed, the ‘incident’, her father’s words, and the marriage all spinning in her little mind.

She got up and shook her head trying to relax, alas she couldn’t and Fu’s earlier words, from both the morning and the party, found their way to her too.

After what seemed like an eternity of sitting there, thinking and staring to the window, she finally got up.

 

Marinette opened her drawer and fished the box that her mother, no her father gave to her, she opened it and took the earrings in her hand, she looked deep into them before finally wearing them, she placed the now empty box back.

 

The princess stood in front of her mirror and took a deep breath, she held both her fists close to her chest and looked at her reflection, with narrowed eyes that shone with determination and passion she declared:

.

.

.

“I have made up my mind and took my decision, I am going to get the Miraculouses! No matter what is takes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things are a little bit rushed up, also please ignore my crappy attempts at making wise and inspiring speeches from Master Fu XC! Please beer with me!
> 
> P.S : I know that the previous holders that were shown in the book are different from the one in the stories but I just felt it would be better this way!


	6. We Attack At Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette escaping the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm kind of sick and have a terrible headache, this chapter is kind of short and may contain some mistakes, sorry for that!

_ We attack at dawn _

__

__

It didn’t took Marinette long to finish packing her stuff, she took the Miraculous book of course, some money for she couldn’t possibly survive without food and a place to stay and a map to help her find her way. The bluenette was never much of a dressing up person, let a long her dresses might attract some unwanted attention, still she couldn’t just depart on a journey like that, who knows how much it will take her to find the Miraculouses, days, months, years even! And she sure didn’t want to wear the same outfits for that long.

After putting on one of her less flashy dresses that she believed would help moving around easily; she sat on her bed with her big red bag beside her, waiting patiently for the dawn.

 

You see Marinette has always been quiet the observer, noticing stuff that most persons didn’t pay much attention to, she didn’t do it on purpose it just came in naturally but this night she was more grateful for that talent than she ever was. Yawning guards in the early morning, dozens of empty coffee mugs, and some few talks between the guards here and there; made the princess’s mind race to one conclusion, shifts changing. Duo to the repeated attacks caused by Hawkmoth, the number of guards has notably increased which mean fewer guards at the castle’s gates; and more at the cities and country’s borders, (of course the royal family would put their people’s safety first at any cost).with that piece of information and her earlier observations, the princess was sure that the guard guarding the entrance would probably be tiered by the time it’s dawn and would sure take some moments to close their eyes before the shift change; what could possibly happen in a period of 15 minutes? So if she was fast enough she would manage to escape just in time.

 

When the time finally came, she stood up and placed a letter that she has written a while ago on her bed, after all she didn’t want her mother to get the wrong idea. She dragged her bag along with some white bed sheets that were tied with each other making a long rope, and stood in front of the balcony with a key in her hand.  

She gulped, after all that time she still couldn’t bring herself to open that balcony or even stand close to him, it only brought bad memories to life. She hated to admit it but she was scared, really scared, her mother was probably the same since the bluenette has never ever saw her mother enter this room after the incident; in fact she even suggested that Marinette moved to another room but the princess refused, somehow even with all the bad aura that this place contained it was still quiet dear to her, like a reminder of her happy childhood or her ill father.  

Oh and the key? No don’t worry she didn’t steal it this time. She didn’t knew if it was the shock of the moment, or if she forgot or just didn’t care; but her mother never claimed the key back nor did she question her daughter about it or ordered her to never use it again. Marinette figured that her mother was certain that just like her she wouldn’t have the courage or the boldness to open that damn balcony again, and well she was right; at least up to know that’s for it matter.

With a shaky hand she opened it and threw her bag without hesitation; it was clear she wasn’t fond of staying here any longer. She tied the end of the sheet-rope to the railing and threw the other end down. With a big breath she started climbing down with her eyes shot.

 _“This is ridiculous, it was a bad idea!”_ she thought to herself, _“wait no! What are you saying Marinette! You already took your decision! Marrying prince Félix would not solve anything but this will do, it will defeat Hawkmoth and bring happiness back, it will cure papa, and make Mama proud. The Miraculouses are...”_

 

“OUCH!” she cried in pain she felt her back collide with the ground, she opened her eyes to find that while she was drowning on her thoughts she didn’t notice that she made it all the way down, “well that was not as bad as I thought! Now…” she got up and started wiggling the rope then dragged it down till it fell in the nearby bush, she didn’t want anyone noticing anything was suspicious, not before leaving the city and being far away from here.

 

 

It didn’t took the princess long before she crossed the small garden that led to the castle’s main gate, and was now in front of it, through the small crack she could see a small light and a body lounging  on the chair, she could also hear a snoring voice.

“Here we go” she whispered and gently pushed the portal, only enough for her to pass through, but was surprised by the sharp voice it caused,

 

Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at the guard waiting for him to wake up and stop her…

 

 

 But instead nothing happened, he kept snoring. The blue eyed girl let a breath of relief, “ _This thing needs oiling!”_ She thought then proceeded in getting her bag, however it was stuck between the door and the wall. She kept pulling and pushing and pulling…

 

 

 

 

till it flew from her hand and hit the ground with a big thud.

 

Marinette turned to the guard expecting him to yell at her for sure this time, however once again she was surprised, “ _I guess he is quiet the heavy-sleeper”_ she shrugged then grabbed her bag and started heading down town.

 

As she was walking she accidently walked on a small branch causing it to split leaving a faint sound that of course caused the man to wake up, but Marinette was quickly to jump in a pile of bush along with her bag.

“W-what?! Who’s there?” he asked taking a defensive position.

 _“Seriously”_ she rolled her eyes.

“Maybe, I’m just imagining things?” he scratched his head then yawned, “better go wake him up so we can change shifts, I’m really tired” with that said the man went inside, Marinette could hear him talking to someone, but didn’t stay as she took the opportunity to run away.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

The sun was up in the sky announcing the morning when Marinette was finally able to get out of the city. Escaping the castle’s guard was something, but passing the fully awaked and cautious guards of the capital’s portal was something else entirely different, but with a bit of luck and bribing some children the princess managed her way just fine. She decided to go across the forest instead of the normal road. Truth to be told, she didn’t want to meet any travelers or merchants along the way because she was a bad liar, moreover she hated liars and wasn’t sure she could pull of talking to anyone without blurting some stupid unneeded stuff, especially since she didn’t talk to anyone out of the castle for an entire nine years!

 

Thinking about it now, she wasn’t out like this since she was 9 years old! At that moment a spark was awaked in her, she felt like going back to being child again! She wanted to scream, to jump around like crazy, to just chase the wind and feel the green grass on her feet! ......Which she did! all of that, except the grass part.

 

After 15 minutes of just walking and fooling around in the nature the bluenette finally stopped and shook her head, enjoying her life after so long was great but it could wait a little longer, finding the Miraculouses was her first priority, all of the kingdom if not the world depended at her and she can’t let them down.

She kneeled down and fished the map out of her bag; she put on a cute pout on her face while observing it, “Let’s see… I am here…I should start with the small villages first then the cities and other countries….That means my next destination shall be…OW!” she put a protective hand on her head upon feeling something hit her, it was a small rock. Seriously though what’s up with thing falling on her head from nowhere!

 

“Hey…HEY! Over here!” she heard someone says, a masculine voice perhaps? She started turning right and left trying to find its owner.

 

“NO…  NOT THERE EITHER! UP HERE!” He said and she lifted her head up to the tree that was mere inches away from her. Her eyes got wider and she could feel that her jaw has slightly dropped.

.

.

.

 

To think that her life couldn’t get more surprising and weird was a big mistake …

  


	7. Meeting The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sassy princess and a playful cat meet

_ Meeting The Cat _

 

__

To think her life couldn’t get any more surprising or weirder was a big mistake.

 

 

Right in front of her a man was dangling from a tall tree, she couldn’t see much from her current position but she managed to notice that he was wearing a black outfit and his hair was probably a golden color.

“Come on are you going to help me or not?!” he asked in an annoyed voice that bluenette managed to miss. She stepped closer inspecting the view and making sure that she wasn’t hallucinating.

“Um, I…You…H-how did you get there” was the only thing she managed to ask, what was she suppose to say? Her public communication lessons never thought her how to deal with this!

She heard him scoff and groan before answering, “I was just doing my own business when the cry of a stray kitten caught my attention. The poor thing was stuck in this horrifying tree, and of course being the gentlemen and animal lover I am I just had to jump to action and climbed all the way here and managed to save the kitten, however when I was back on land uh….umm…Ah yes a big scary snake tried to attack the cat …So when I was saving him I-I didn’t pay attention and gotcaughtinthisstupidtrapandcan’tfreemyselfcauseIleftmybagdown!”He spoke the last part so fast but she was able to understand it.

 

She just eyed him with an empty face before saying bluntly, “so you were basically just stupid enough to get caught and cannot get down?”

 

“Maybe….” He mumbled then shook his head, “can you just get me down already! It’s getting uncomfortable here!” really he thanked his hard training hours elsewhere there is no way someone can stay in this position for a whole day!

“Alright! No need for shouting!”

 

After many unsuccessful tries, she finally gave up and crossed her arms in anger.

“I’m stuck in here forever!” he dramatically cried while she let out a small chuckle, “wait! I-I got a knife in my bag! Hurry up and give it to me!”

“Wait, why would you carry a knife with you! It can be dangerous!”

“Wow really? I **totally** didn’t know! Thanks for the information I don’t know what I could’ve done if you didn’t tell me!” he sarcastically said.

Marinette was really getting it with his rudeness, she held the knife firmly in one hand and puffed her cheeks, “excuse me but who do **you** think you are!” she was letting her princess life behind her so may as well let her perfectness and show her real self if she wanted to survive the outside world, “you know I could have just left you but instead I’m here wasting my time with a rude ungrateful stranger!”

Chat feeling really bad but mostly freighted of the idea if staying here, decided to apologies, “Fine, I’m sorry can you give me the damn knife now!”

She rose an eyebrow, “nicer, oh and use the magical word too!”

“Seriously” he sighed and took a deep breath, “can you give me the cute and so holly knife, please!”

“Of course!” she smiled and threw it, however it didn’t go as plan and he didn’t catch the object.

 

It was either her anger still didn’t calm down or her strength was way more than she expected because the knife flew directly from her hand and toward chat’s feet almost stabbing it but luckily for him it didn’t, instead it cut the rope and stabbed the tree causing the boy to fall and land on his face. The princess ran to him as fast as she could and when she was sure he’s still alive, she let out a soft laugh.

He lifted his head with tears on his eyes, but quickly stood up and glared at her, now that he was closer to her, he took his time to look at her.

 

She was a young, short girl with fair complex and large blue eyes; her dark shoulder length hair was left free. She was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress that reached to the ground and was a little bit puffy, white long gloves and a big white summer hat that was decorated with a pink ribbon. He also noticed the big bag behind her. All in all he had to admit she was cute but it was strange, it was uncommon to find a girl like this in the forests, so she’s probably from a rich family or something.

 

Unknown to him Marinette was doing the exactly same thing, observing the boy before her. He was sure taller than her but she assumed he was her age, he had golden messy hair and really beautiful and gorgeous green eyes, wait scratch that what is she saying! Just normal green eyes! He also wore black pants, black shirt, black boots, black cloves, black cloak… Really everything was black! But it wasn’t that that caught her interests. Sure, she was absent from the outside world for a couple of years and she expected seeing weird and new things but a boy with a black mask, a belt dangling behind him like a tail and two leathery cat ears on his cloak was too much, she knew that there were no cat trend going around; at least not in Lermiria, so maybe it’s a thing from his home? Or maybe he is fond of cats and dressing up? Regardless, that mask was still suspicious, it’s like he is hiding his identity, maybe he was a thief, a burglar, a thug? Or even worse! One of Hawkmoth’s servants! Well he was pretty angry and had a negative attitude but he didn’t possess any abnormal abilities or he would have freed himself without her help, unless it was a trap! She needed to get away from him immediately!

 

Going back to his sense, the boy narrowed his eyes at her, “are you crazy! Why did you do **tha** t?!”

She shrugged, “not my fault, I thought cats always lends on their feet”

He wanted to protest and scold her for throwing the knife like that but hadn’t had the chance since she rushed to her bag and started walking away.

“Goodbye stranger!” were her last words before disappearing into the forest.

 

**xxxXXXXXxxxx**

 

Chat let a frustrated groan and walked to his own bag attaching it on his shoulder. “Hmm, where is this stupid castle” he mumbled, yes he has been to many missions and traveled across many countries but he never came to Lermiria, it was a new place for him and he was kind of lost right now. He thought about climbing some trees to get a better view and detect the castle but his recent experience and the feeling of being stuck again made him shiver and decide against it, he will find another solution.

While thinking about his next step a thought crossed his mind, _“wait that girl!”_ of course how can he be so dense! She can’t be coming from too far and based on her appearance and her funny accent she is sure to come from a rich if not a noble family, and where is the closest place that contained those kinds of peoples? Yep you guessed it right, the capital and the royal family’s home. He can persuade her to give him directions or even accompanying him there, heck if he was lucky she could be even staying at the palace! This would make things easier.

 

With a proud node and a mental pat on the back he decided to go after her, _“she can’t have gone too far with that bag, I should…”_ as a cue a loud scream was heard across the forest making Chat hurry up to its owner.

 

 

She was standing there legs shaking in fear, she held her bag close to her chest for comfort. She let a squeak as a big snake kept crawling at her. It hissed revealing its sharp tongue.

Chat observed the scene with amusement, no; he wasn’t a bad person who lived on peoples’ misery! And no; being on the evil side doesn’t mean he was a heartless jerk, so why was he enjoying this you ask? Well it’s simple, a sweet light revenge for earlier, she needed to taste her own medicine.

As the creature kept getting closer, Marinette stumbled back and fell on top of a rock, she wanted to cry but closed her eyes instead waiting for her painful end.

 

She heard the snake hiss along with the sound of something being ripped but she didn’t dare to open her eyes. She waited a few moments but nothing happened, so she took a quick peak only to find the creature dead in front of her, a dagger stabbed on his stomach. She stood up and took a glance around her to find the boy from earlier standing with a smug and proud face. He stepped forward and snatched his dagger back.

 

 _“oh he saved me”_ she thought to herself before letting a long sigh, “thank you” she said quietly while averting her eyes from him.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you, Can you repeat it for me?” he said while walking closer to her, causing her to puff her cheek and turning away.

How can she think he could be nice, he saved her yes but maybe he had some twisted benefits out of it. Humph! And she was about to apologies for earlier but nooooo! He had to ruin it.

“Relax, I’m just teasing you” he chuckled, “now we’re even, right?”

“I-I guess” she hesitantly said, making him grin even more.

“We haven’t been introduced yet I suppose? Well I’m Chat Noir, puuleasure to meet you” he ended with a bow causing Marinette to snort.

“Really, is that your name?” she cannot deny it fits though.

“Ye **p** , and you are my beautiful lady?”

 

Oh no she can’t let him know her real name or who she was, even if no one can recognize her appearance or know her face they might recognize the name and put two and two together. So she said the most obvious common thing to say in this situation.

 

“none of your business, thank you very much” she grabbed her bag and was ready to leave, then turned to him, “thank you again for your help…” she let a soft chuckle, “…Chat Noir” she smiled and started walking away.

 

 

Again, he was left blinking in awe. **WOW!** And **she** called **him** rude! That was not the manners of a noble girl! He regretted saving a spoiled brat like her, he regretted ever thinking she was cute or nice or good company…. **UGH!** He thought about just leaving and finding another way out of here, but he can’t afford losing more time and getting in another sticky situation.

 

 He needed her to help him achieve his mission and oh boy she’s going to help him, liked it or not!

 


	8. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They despised each other, but if they wanted to achieve their goals they will have to cooperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be absent from the 9th till the 21stor 22nd. I'm going on a family trip so there won't be updates for a while.

_ A Deal _

 

He needed her to achieve his mission and oh boy she’s going to help him, liked it or not!

 

With no further delay, he launched himself after her and grabbed her arm, she turned with fear but relaxed a bit when she saw it was him. She freed herself from his grasp and shot him a confused and annoyed look. Knowing that being bossy or rude won’t get her to help him, he decided to play along and be ‘nice’.

 

“I don’t think I caught your name correctly” he gave an innocent smile that would’ve tricked any person.

The bluenette rolled her eyes at him before saying, “my name shall not be given to random strangers I encounter in forests” she used her royal voice which made him snicker.

 _“so spoiled”_ he thought while trying his best to maintain a smiling good face, “I understand but I’m no danger at all, let alone the fact that we cannot be considered strangers after what we have been through” he tried mimicking her accent and was incredibly successful. He let a victory smirked, _“two can play this game sweetie”_

 _“oh so he’s making fun of the way I speak now!”_ she breathed in and out trying to ease his anger, she doesn’t have time for this, “look, you have said it we are even now, so how about we forget this ever happened and go our separated way” she declared and turned around, ready to leave only to be faced with his green smirking eyes.

“I fear that cannot be possible” she only looked at him with an expressionless face like she’s challenging him to stop her or stand in her way.

 

He was getting more and more impatient with this little brat, who does she think herself to stand to him like this, does she not realize who she is or what is he capable of, but then again he’s only shown her his good side till now. Maybe he should give her a little spoiler of who he truly is. He moved his hand smoothly to his belt and held his dagger, however he suddenly stopped and shook his head causing her to raise an eyebrow.

No, he can’t do this, he’s not in the mood to spill blood, plus it’s too troublesome and who knows how her reaction might be, she might try something funny and ruin his mission.

 

He sighed, but before he can open his mouth, he heard her say, “Fine, what do you want?”

 

“What?” damn! She caught him off guard.

“If it is money then you can take it, though I do not have this much” she ducked and started fishing a small brown bag.

“That’s not what I need” she looked up to him then stood up, staring at him and waiting for an answer.

“I need to get to Lermiria, the capital, but I’m kind of lost”

“Wait! What d-does it makes you think I came from there!” she blurted and he chuckled.

“I didn’t say anything you did” and she let a small ‘oh’, “so think you can help me get there?” he asked using a flirtatious tone that made her shivers a bit.

“I-I am sorry, b-but it is not possible” she managed to say, “I cannot stop whatever I am doing and go back so simply”

“Oh! Come on!” he pouted in a way she found to be cute, but the feeling immediately faded when he smirked and added, “I assure you we’ll have quiet the fun together”

“N-no! Just go away!” she blushed and pushed him hard but his smirk only grew.

“It’s alright, I get it being in my presence can be…intimidating” he winked, and right now she didn’t know if she was disgusted or embarrassed, he cleared his throat grabbing her attention back, “however, forests can be very dangerous especially for young fragile ladies like you.”

 

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, which made him smile in victory, soon he will convince her.

 

“You know nothing unusual: muggers, burglars, lunatics…” he listed on his finger while walking in circles around her, “oh and did I mention the savage dangerous animals that can rip your heart with one strike? Or the barbarous sex offenders and human organ traders? So why don’t you be a good little girl and go back with me I can…”

“STOP IT!” she covered her ears and shut her eyes while he nodded in triumph. After a second she opened her eyes and stared deep into them, he could see hatred, anger and hurt? Maybe he went too far?

 “Look mister, stop telling what I need to do! I perfectly know what I am facing by continuing my way and for your information I can take care of myself!”she kept poking him on the chest.

“I doubt so” he mumbled, remembering the snake.

“SO IF YOU DO NOT MIND! JUST LET ME DO WHAT I WANT AND TAKE YOUR STUPID CAT FACE OUT OF MY WAY! AM I CLEAR!” she panted trying to regain her breath from all of that shouting.

 

For some reasons, chat only kept starring at her, finding her red angry face and cute little pout so adorable, she was like a cute, harmless little child whose candy was stolen, it made him wonder how old she is. Well such a shame he can’t keep teasing her any longer, however he made a mental note to gather some informations about her later on, it could be a pleasant time killer to mess with her when he’s bored.

 

As she narrowed her eyes even more, he sighed, _“acting nice didn’t help, flirting and scaring were useless too, guess I should go straight to it”_

“How about this, I’ll do whatever you ask and give whatever you want, in exchange you take me to Lermiria”

“Why do you want to get there so badly anyway?” she titled her head. Suddenly her eyes grew in realization, “h-hey I won’t let you do anything bad to the kingdom ok? They are already suffering and do not need any more troubles. So if you are a spy or anything I …”

“No, no, no it’s not like that!” he held his hands in defense, “I’m not going to do anything weird or dangerous, I promise!” he grinned while crossing his fingers behind his back, a habit he grew used to. No matter how bad he was, stealing, kidnapping, sometimes even killing, he simply couldn’t bring himself to lie without doing so, he guessed it was the last fragment of innocence his troubled mixed childhood has left him.

“So, what do you say” he smiled sweetly while his tail…Wait was it moving…L-like the tale of a cat!

Shaking her head and averting her attention from his tail she sighed, and closed her eyes as a sign to tell him that she was thinking.

 

 _“He won’t simply leave”_ she thought to herself, he was so stubborn and somehow childish, saying no to him won’t do any good, she was sure he would keep insisting till she agreed, but how? She can’t just turn around and walk back to Lermiria like that! By the time they would make it the guards would probably be searching for her if they aren’t already doing so! If she get caught then it’s over, there is no second chance and she will be marrying prince Félix! Well she can give up the map but then again there is, him…

She opened one eye and eyed him from head to toes, one minute he seem like a dangerous thug who can kill you up in a second! And the other minute he’s smiling and teasing her like they’re friend or something! She can’t understand him and she certainly don’t trust him. Leading him to her home can be dangerous, but opposing him and getting on his nerves won’t do her any good either and she need to save the kingdom, disobeying the order already left a damage but going back empty hands or dying and never going back would defiantly kill the last hope of a bright future for her home and everyone!

 

She sighed, she has no choice but to accept, however if she’s going to do this she might as well take full advantage of it.

 

 

“Alright Chat Noir” he perked up upon hearing his name, “I want you. Be with me and stay by my side till the end” she ended with a serious look.

 

 

His green eyed widened and he felt a small blush crept under his mask, “w-what?” he whispered. No one has asked him something like that before, was she flirting? Sure he had plenty of girls flirting and literally throwing their selves at him but they were always so hideous and fake and he could tell that but **that**? It was different, it was pure and kind of honest. Ugh! What is he saying, she’s a spoiled brat! They’re even worse that the whores he met before, he can’t trust her or what she say? Was she playing some sick game or what?!

When realization finally hit her, she turned to a bright tomato; she could even swear that there was smoke escaping her ears! “n-no wait! True not is t-that! Ugh! I-I mean you I s-see not ugh! WHAT IS WRONNG WITH ME!”

 

She slapped herself lightly on the checks trying to take deep breaths, Princess Marinette have never been embarrassed like this her entire life! She never blurted stuff like that without thinking properly! She rarely even sutured or made so incoherent sentences like that! And in front of a boy like him! No way! This is not happening! Her late nursemaid was right, there is nothing that makes a princess act so bashful and out of character except boys and the outside world that is why she needed to stay in the safety of her castle, she didn’t believe it back then but now it’s a whole different matter.

 

 

An awkward silent was placed between them, before the bluenette finally cleared her throat, “what I meant to say is, if you guarantee to get me out of this forest and to the nearest village with not a single scratch, I can ensure you’ll get to Lermiria in no time.”

“And how’s that?” he cocked a brow.

“With this” she fished her map and smiled proudly before extending a hand to him, “do we have a deal, Mr. Noir ?”

 

He didn’t have much of choice because he was lost, and he was the one who made the offer first, but he can’t trust her just so simply can he? He shrugged and sighed, there’s nothing to lose anyway, plus if things get any sketchy he will simply take that map from her and teach her a lesson or two about missing with the wrong person.

 

Finally he extended his hand and shook it “deal” he shifted the bag on his shoulder a bit before smiling and saying “let’s hurry up, princess. Both of us  don’t want to waste any more time do we?”

 

As he started walking Marinette only looked puzzled at him. She gulped; did he just call her princess? Maybe it’s her imagination? _“Holly…! Did he just…OH no!…He know…he KNOWS! b-but how? And When? W-what am I going to do now?!” “calm down and let’s see how much he knew”_

 

“w-what did you just c-call me?” she asked although she was sure of his answer.

 

He turned around to face her, “Umm…Princess?” seeing her flushed and questioning look he chuckled, “well you don’t want to reveal your name to ‘a random stranger” he quoted with his finger, “so I decided to call you that! You can’t deny it fits well with your clothes and the accent though!”

 _“Thank god!”_ she sighed relaxing her tensed shoulders, and quickly walked up past him with her bag in her hand.

“Wow slow down there!” he shouted and she rolled her eyes,

“Then stop being a lazy cat and move on!”

 

“Meow-ouch! So harsh purrincess!” he faked a hurt tone.

 

 

She stopped and shot him a horrified look, “did you just…”

 

“Made a cat pun?” he smirked proudly, “of course! Hope you like them caus’ there’s purrenty from where that clawsome pun came from! I am pawsitively sure that they will make your day purincess!” he evilly chuckled and went ahead of her.

 

 

She face palmed and shook her head. Honestly, can her day get any worse than this!


	9. A confusing princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chat is struggling to understand his companion, Chaos is starting to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am finally back!
> 
> Thanks for understanding! We actually took more than expected to return (the 26th to be exact) but it was a good trip, however I really hate long car rides and it doesn't help that we didn't sleep for almost 24 hour so I still suffer from a headache till now -_-

  
_A confusing princess_

Honestly can her day get any worse than this?

 

The answer was apparently yes, it defiantly can.

 

It started right after they started walking. You'd think Chat was a gentleman or had enough chivalry in him to help a small fragile lady (not that she was one. Oh no! She was simply tired) carrying her oversized bag but nooooo! She had to drag it all alone which made her fall behind and run to catch up to him.

That was when the second problem occurred, due to her heavy bag and stupid long dress; she kept tripping all the time. At one point she fell hard causing her bag to rip and her knee to get injured, seriously she knew better not to accompany a black cat, they only brought bad luck.

To add to her problems, Chat was likely enjoying himself, often cracking stupid jokes and puns, not caring about her trailing behind him as he kept moving on and laughing at his own dry humor. Seriously this was NOT what she had agreed to.

 

She looked down at her bag and let a small pout before shifting her gaze to her knee. It wasn't that bad really it only stung a bit but she can still walk properly with it, however it felt weird being physically hurt after so long yet at the same time it felt happy, to be able to feel such things again gave the impression of being normal, of being …Free. You see, spending years in the castle with all the princess' duties, servants taking care of every possible complex that might face you, and a protective worried mother didn't leave much of a place for difficult or demanding activities, even as a kid; she swore to be a perfect daughter and ruler so there was no time for goofing around.

 

Her nostalgic thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she remembered her companion. She lifted her head expecting him to be far away when her blue eyes fell on the sight of a quiet amused Chat standing a few meters away from her and eyeing her from head to toe. He shook his head and sighed while murmuring words she couldn't catch.

Just when she was about to scold him, he started getting closer and fished his knife in the process. The bluenette's eyes widened and she backed away a few steps until her back met a tree. Chat kept getting closer and closer with an unreadable expression while she gulped hard.

 

She knew it was a mistake! She shouldn't have accepted his offer in the first place she should have just run! Her consciousness was right she couldn't manage to live one day out of the castle, marrying prince Félix was the right choice! Wait no! That's not true! Her only mistake was to trust this mugger and getting out of her way to help him, now he was going to kill her, goodbye dear life, goodbye papa, mama, Bri, A…

 

Her eyes got even wider if that was possible as chat bent closer to her, "C-chat…" she stuttered not able to find the right words as he held the tip of her dress in his finger.

He lifted his head and gave her a worried look, "relax, I told you I am not going to harm you….At least not yet" he whispered the last part with a bit of a threatening seductive voice that caused her to shudder a bit.

Slowly, the feline man started to cut the fabric until the dress reached just above her knees, he backed a few inches from her and gave her one of his famous grins.

"Now you'll stop tripping and slowing us down, seriously who would travel in this kind of dress" he let a huff then smirked when he heard Marinette's confused 'what', "remember I promised to escort you safe and without a scratch, what kind of knight would I be if I let my princess get hurt"

 

He chuckled at the girl's priceless features as her expression travelled from scared, to confused to finally annoyance. Her crossed arms and pissed face was a hint that she had come back to her senses.

 

"I guess you are a bit late my dearest knight" she remarked sarcastically while pointing to her -now visible- injured knee.

Chat frowned and rolled his eyes before grabbing a green bottled from his backpack, he took a piece of the torn fabric and poured some of the liquid in it. He carefully bent and placed the wet fabric on the wound then tied it on her knee.

After finishing he dusted his head and turned to her, "it would take some time before the medicine start working and it may hurt a first, but I assure you it will heal you like magic"

 

The princess blinked a few time then touched her knee, she hate to admit but Chat was ready for everything, she was certain that he travelled a lot and had an experience when it came to surviving, she will need to ask him more and get some informations if she wanted to achieve her goal faster. She snapped her attention back at him as he carried her bag carefully.

 

"Thank you" she said a bit shyly as she walked beside him, and he had to admit it took him off guards again, he just shook his head and smiled faintly.

 

"Let's just keep going"

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

 

All along the way, the bluenette kept on asking him several question about surviving techniques, needed materials, even to go far at asking him if she could borrow a spared knife. Of course he answered most of her question and he found it really cute how she took her time at trying and memorizing the new information each time before posing another question, however he pushed that feeling aside and replaced it by confusion.

 

The things she was asking about, the way she got easily excited it made him wonder, what kind of person was she really? She didn't have the slightest idea about the outside world, no he was not exaggerating, he noticed that all the knowledge she got were from books, he himself read and let him say that while some were quiet detailed and useful they were….Old, things has changed and people too but this girl seemed unaware of most of it, at least that was his conclusion. If he didn't know better he would go as far as to say that she was locked in her mansion her entire life and was suddenly running away and trying to live a proper life. Pff, seriously that was ridiculous, it's too imaginary to be true.

 

It was after a few hours that they reached a small waterfall, Chat insisted that they rested and got some fresh water although 'princess' was convinced that they shouldn't waste time and keep going, she was so stubborn even when tiredness was written all over her face and her limbs started to slightly tremble, in the end he won and they were now approaching the waterfall, with him walking ahead of her.

Suddenly he stopped and turned around slowly upon feeling the absence of the small figure that was once behind him, his green eyes scanned the area in search for any glimpse of his companion.

 

"Princess! Princess are you there!?" his voice sounded more desperate and concerned than he planned it to be.

 

He hated to say it but he was worried, a bit over the top worried, and he couldn't understand why exactly. He only met this girl a few hours ago and truth to be told is he despised her! Well at least for the most part but he was still responsible for her safety right? It was a deal. But then again he was a criminal for crying out loud! A servant to the master of evil, he killed, betrayed, robed all the time with no problem! Heck he even has the map served in a silver plate right beside him so why?...why was he so...hesitant about turning his back and walking away?

Before his mind could give him a proper answer, his ears perked up as he heard some noises from a nearby bush. He seated the bag and walked to the sound, all the way ready for anything.

He jumped behind the bush and was ready to kick the ass of whoever was there and have possibly hurt his princess! Wait that sounded wrong, his companion was better, when his eyes fell on a certain girl; she was lying on her stomach clearly concentrated on whatever was in front of her.

 

"Princess! What the hell…" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as she quickly shushed him.

"Hush Chat! You are going to scare it!" she whisper yelled as she got up and turned around allowing the boy to take a close look at what was on her hand. A big weird looking Centipede slowly crawling between her ungloved fingers.

"What the...Princess! I thought we discussed this before!" he scolded in a fatherly tone," we do not simply eat and approach any plant, animal, or human we face epically in the woods! Now put it down it might be dangerous"

"Oh please, it is perfectly safe! I mean look at it is more beautiful than in the books!" she practically gleamed with joy! Like a kid who just got a present.

 

Chat only sighed and stared at her with a bemused expression while she started rumbling about the creature in excitement. Honestly, he couldn't get this girl, getting excited over small random and weird things. One moment she's all serious and spoiled the other she's like an eight years old, so cute and innocent. It made him wonder who was really his 'princess' and what kind of past and life she's trying to hide.

 

But more importantly it made him wonder what had he put himself into.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in the great kingdom of Oldiron.

 

A woman with dark hair and formal attire walked down the long empty corridor, the echoing of her clacking heels was the only sound heard. She fastened her steps while gripping her papers harder, last thing she wanted was to waste any more time collecting an unneeded mess.

She stopped in front of the woodened door and took a glance at the two guards standing in the entrance, she slightly nodded in satisfaction seeing that they were still as statues but maintaining their cautiousness, just the way they were supposed to be. She quickly snapped to reality and decided to knock on the door.

 

She heard a voice ordering her to enter, so she walked in as the door behind her closed.

 

"Your majesty, I was told that you have asked for my presence" she bowed her head in respect.

 

"Indeed" he answered in a deep regal voice without turning from his pot in front of the only visible window that was not covered with dark purple curtains. "If I recall correctly, yesterday would be princess Marinette of Lermiria's eighteenth birthday." He stopped waiting for a confirmation.

"It was indeed" she knew very well were this conversation was headed to.

"Very well" he turned around, his icy blue eyes staring down at her, it was less harsher then his late father's piercing gaze but it didn't fail in making any person intimidated, she was no exception to that. Even after her long history of serving the royal family the presence of the young prince that she helped took care of and watched him grow still sent shivers down her spins.

 

"Natalie, I believe a letter need to be delivered to queen Sabin as soon as it is possible" he added before turning back to the window, and the woman known as Natalie took this as an order to start writing.


	10. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Princess and the Cat realize that the other is not as bad as he/she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it’s me! You’re asking why the delay well I went back to school this week and guess what? It sucks! I love studying but now I’m attending a new school with new teachers, many older students and none of my friends!
> 
> Anyways I am not going on any hiatus like last year but make sure to check out my new tumblr and if you have any question / request / suggestion then don’t hesitate to tell me!

_ Thank you _

_"What did I put myself into?"_ Chat asked himself while refilling the bottles from the clear waterfall; he carefully eyed the bluenette who was a few steps away from him, smiling happily as the tips of her bare toes touched the water surface.

 

She looked cute, was the first thought that crossed his mind and he quickly shook it way trying to convince himself that she was, instead, weird, and that was the only reason he was so attracted to her, he only wanted to figure out the truth about her nothing more, nothing less.

 

Picking the now full bottles and placing them back in his bag, the blond boy walked slowly to his companion, he crossed his arms while observing her.

 

Felling a presence behind her, Marinette turned around and smiled warmly at him.

"Come on Chat! The water is splendid and so refreshing!"

Chat, taken aback by her statement, quickly turned his head trying to hide his blush. "No thanks I am good"

"forgive me, for I forgot that cats do not enjoy water" despite trying to sound sarcastic, Marinette couldn't help but allow a few pure laughs to escape her mouth, man she missed those days when she could laugh so freely at the silliest things that didn't include the humorless jokes of the noblemen.

 

He gazed back at her with an annoyed look, ready to defense himself when he stopped, and instead smiled. You can't blame him though; the sound of her innocent laugh can warm the coldest heart, not to mention the sight of her silky midnight hair flying gently with the wind or her smooth porcelain skin that was decorated with those adorable tiny freckles that he didn't even notice until….Wow, wow, wow! Stop right there Mr. Noir, what do you think you're doing? Fantasizing about a girl you only met a few hours ago! And possibly having any feelings toward the opposite sex that is not lust? What kind of criminal are you? _"If any of the guys find out about this I'll be the laugh of the city!"_ he thought to himself before gulping hard, _"screw that! If boss find out I'll be the new edition to the lair's garniture!"_

 

"Uh! L-let's….go?" he felt a cold substance on his head and immediately lift his head to the grey sky. As the rain drops continued to fall, the feline boy cursed silently under his breath, "shit".

 

Marinette on the other hand, couldn't quiet explain what happened next. One moment she saw Chat starting to freak out and urging her to move and the next thing she knew, she was being carried out upside down along with their luggage while he raced for his life.

"I demand to be put down, NOW!" she had ordered him many times while punching his back.

"Shut up will you? Now's not the time!" was the only answer she got from him.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later, Chat was able to find a refuge for them, a small isolated cave that was a bit dark but would work perfectly as a shelter from the pouring rain.

 

"When I compared you to a cat I was only joking, I wouldn't have though you that you will in fact hate water to this level." The princess complained while drying her wet dress, it didn't help that her feet were bare, yes Chat had dragged her so quickly that she didn't even get the chance to grab her shoes and gloves !

"What are you doing?" she asked again seeing her companion kneeling in front of a stack of branches.

"Getting us some warmth obviously" he rolled his eyes then went back to his work.

Realizing what he meant, she quickly spook up, "wait, you are not implying that we will stay here until the rain stops, are you?"

 

The blond smiled proudly admiring the burning fire before answering her question, "yes that's exactly what we're going to do" Marinette opened her mouth to speak but he quickly continued, "and before you make start accusing me of being afraid of the rain-which is not true by the way- let me tell you this" he held two gloved fingers before resuming, "one, trust me traveling in the rain is way harder than it sounds especially for an amateur like you, and two it's getting dark and the village is not so far from here, so we might as well spend the night here."

 

"I guess you do have a point" she mumbled before sitting on the other side of the fire.

 

Chat sighed loudly then fished his bag; he pulled out a piece of bread along with some camembert and handed half of it to the girl in front of him.

"Hm, Camembert?" she asked out of curiosity as she expected him to eat raw meat or baby animals not cheese, also to be honest Camembert was her least favorite type of cheese.

Chat noticed her troubled expression and decided to get back on her for earlier, "what is it? You don't like it? Well sorry to displease your mawjesty but that's the only food available right mew".

Marinette growled and took the food from the smirking boy; she started munching angrily which caused him to chuckle, "careful, we don't want you to choke there"

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, it was absolute silence, however it wasn't the awkward kind of silence but rather a comfortable one, where Marinette watched the burning fire while hugging her knees close to her chest; and Chat sat besides her examining his weapons. One of them would more than once steal a few glances at the other and later or sooner would make eye contact causing both of them to blush or turn away.

The silent was broke by the bluenette's yawning, which caused the feline boy to have an idea, he scooted closer to her and leaned in causing her to get nervous.

"getting tired purrincess?" he asked in a low tone while inching closer to her face, "you can sleep…but I won't recommend it…Who know what could happens in the night" he winked and licked his lips causing her to shiver.

Gathering every drop of courage she had she spit, trying not to sound so frightened, "n-no way! I am not sleeping so you can silently kill me!"

Chat looked at her dumbfounded before exploding in a fit of laughter, " _man she **is** innocent"_ he thought to himself before clearing his throat.

 

"Relax I am messing with you, you can sleep fearlessly and I won't harm you. I promised remember? And I don't break my promises" he finished with a big toothy grin causing Marinette to roll her eyes.

 

A few moments passed before she spoke again, "can I ask you something?"

 

"Go for it"

 

"How come you're so prepared for everything" it wasn't her real concern but she figured she should know this.

"Well aside from growing up in a world where you can only trust yourself, I guess I tend to go on various missions so it gave me experiences and to know what to expect" he shrugged not sure if he made any sense.

 

"So you are going to Lermiria for a mission too"

"You can say so, I am here to bring something to my master" he tried not give too much informations.

"Your master, huh? I guess you obey all his orders," she paused a bit before continuing, "but what if he asks you to do something that oppose your beliefs, that you know it is wrong, that you have the power to change it and find another way, will you still do it" this time she looked deeply in his eyes, searching for an answer.

 

Chat opened his mouth and closed man times yet nothing came out, how was he supposed to answer something like this? He didn't know. He never thought about making such an option to begin with, his lord gave him a shelter and taught him everything he knew, in exchange he felt that it was his duty to obey and do the dirty work. He simply never thought that he should say no or questions his lord's intonations; it is the logical thing to do right?

 

"It depends" was his only answer after breaking eye contact with her.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. The truth is I made a choice thinking that I am serving my p-I mean family but lately I started questioning if I only did it to satisfy my selfishness, am I a terrible person?" she was on the verge of crying at this point, and Chat didn't fail at noticing it.

 

Putting his knife away, he pushed the princess closer to him, making her rest her head on his shoulder while patting her head lightly.

 

"I may not know you that much nor am I sure how to comfort anyone but I am sure that you are a good person, princess. Otherwise you wouldn't help a complete stranger nor would you let a disgusting insect crawl on your hand!" he winked and she giggled lightly.

 

"Thank you Chat Noir for everything…." She yawned and shifted trying to make herself more comfortable, "you are not bad….eith…." she didn't get to finish her sentence and fell into a deep slumber.

 

"Goodnight, princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAnd done! Just so you know chapters might get shorter in order for me to update every week (hence I don’t have any free time *,_*,) and to be fair each week a different story will be updated so everyone can enjoy, also sometimes I may not update duo to exams but I’ll make sure to put an announcement on tumblr or something. Thanks for reading and having patience with your shitty writer.


	11. Found, yet missing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry but I had some group projects and you know how hard they are especially when you don’t know any of your partners, let alone the fact that my exams are coming soon so yeah …-_-
> 
> Italic paragraphs mean flashbacks if you are confused.

 

_ Found, yet missing _

 

_A tall man stood in front of what looked like a thrown, the room was very dark not only because of the purple and black color that dominated in it, but there was no sun passing through even with the curtains being opened._

_The loud crack of the door was heard as another figure made it way to the room. This time it was a much younger boy with golden hair, he walked closer to the thrown and kneeled in front of the man._

 

_“You have asked for me, my lord” he said while looking to the ground, he didn’t admit it but he felt so powerless and terrified in the presence of his master._

_“ah, Chat Noir” the fact that he spoke his name in such a malicious way made him shiver but he tried not to show any emotions, “my most loyal assistant”_

_At that moment he knew there was another mission he needed to do, perhaps another person that needed to be erased, or another object to steal. In any case he just shot his mouth close, deciding to not question or interrupt the man._

_The masked man put his hand together while still holding his cane, “I have a very special mission this time, you do know Lermiria?”_

_The boy nodded his head and he took it as a chance to continue, “Good, then I suppose you heard the rumors about princess Marinette” a wicked smile appeared on his icy face which made the boy’s eyes widen a bit._

_“the one that no person had seen for 9 years and was said to be banned from ever going out?” he did hear some people talking about the infamous princess but he believed them to be only spreading words, however if his master had other thoughts…._

_“Consider yourself lucky as you’ll be the first one, from outside the palace, to be able to see her in person.” Chat raised an eyebrow as his master made his way to the fire place that was unlighted, “some of our ‘inside spies’ has confirmed an alliance between Lermiria …and Oldiron” he gripped harder to his cane as he spoke._

_Chat couldn’t see his face but he was sure it was full of hatred and anger; he knew his lord hated Oldiron for some reason and would often avoid it and any topic concerning the kingdom._

 

_“The princess is to be wed to prince Félix, such an alliance could be a good threat for us and we cannot allow this, the princess also deserves a visit to our humble city” his icy blue ice looked directly at him, “I believe you understand what you must do”_

 

_Chat gulped silently before bowing once again, “I’ll bring her in a span of three day, don’t worry Master Hawkmoth”_

 

 

His eyes shot wide as he woke up, sweat dripping from his forehead, he led his hand through his hair and sighed loudly while looking outside.

He left his guards down and slept but luckily, he didn’t sleep that much as it was still dark outside. The rain has completely stopped and was replaced with a pleasant silent.

 

He flinched a bit when he felt a warm body pressed against his, it was the princess sleeping like a little baby, the sight of her cute snoring made him smile fondly, however that smile was quickly erased upon remembering his mission.

 

The dream he had before was nothing but a memory of his previous conversation with his master, he had only two days left to bring the princess and what was he doing? He was slacking off and he knew it wouldn’t end well, not only for him but for the innocent girl lying in his chest. If Hawkmoth were to know what happened to delay the mission he would make sure she’ll pay, and chat was not going to let this happen, even if he didn’t knew her that well he wasn’t ready to let her die like this.

 

With a heavy heart, he slowly removed her, trying to stand up without waking her up. He couldn’t let himself stay with her any longer, it will only hurt her. The village was only a few miles away and she could make it on her own, for now he had to move, and maybe one day he’ll get the chance, no he will make sure to meet her again…

 

 

“Mhm…No…please” a soft mumbling was heard as he made his way to obtaining the map.

 

 _“Sleep talking…”_ he thought to himself while scooting closer to her, what? you can’t blame him, this was his chance to know more about her and hey ‘curiosity killed the cat’.

 

“What’s wrong, princess” his voice was soft more like a whisper, it was enough to get some informations from her without waking her up.

“My mother…” she answered with a troubled expression.

“What about her”

“s-she wants…Me to…marry him” it explains why she was running away alone, Tch, typical forced marriages between rich families. Man! He hated those guys who force their daughters into this kind of things just for their benefits.

 

A sly smile crossed his features; he probably should pay this ‘future husband ‘of hers a quick visit in the future, just to make sure everything will be ‘fine’.

“Marry who? My dear”

His smile turned to a shocked expression and he felt his heart beating uncontrollably upon hearing her words, “prince… Felix”

 

No this was not happening, he kept telling himself that there was no way this could be true, she probably has a crush on the guy or maybe there’s another Félix around? Anywho he had to make sure, just one more question.

 

“w-why is that…you need to-to marry him” his voice sounded shaky and uncertain, he kept fighting the urge to just run away from this damned cave and not here her answer, but he couldn’t he needed to know.

 

“…it’s my duty silly…as the princess…” she responded while shuffling a bit but quickly resumed her quiet snoring. Her companion meanwhile got up, his face was pale and dark, his shaking hands formed into a fist, he wanted to punch a wall.

 

Instead he bent closer and whispered in her ears, “princess Marinette of Lermiria,” she hummed as if she was saying yes, “I am sorry” were his last words before scooping her in his arms.

 

As the moon glow lit the horizon, chat carried the sleeping princess as long with their bags. His face held an unreadable expression that was soon covered with his black hood. he exited the cave and started running in the chill breeze of the night.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile.

 

 

Back in the castle’s entrance, Bridgette stood holding a lamp in her pale hand, she averted her waiting gaze from the gate to the woman standing beside her.

The queen was shaking heavily trying to fight the urge to cry, the young made could see her eyes filled of a mix of hope and regret as her hands hugged her praying chest.

 

The bluenette close her teary eyes as a memory played in her mind.

 

 

 

_Bridgette walked down the corridor taking to the princess’s room for the hundredth time this day. After the shocking news of the princess’s marriage, the queen had ordered to not disturb the princess and let her be. Of course the maid understood Marinette’s need for some time alone but she couldn’t help but being worried, she was her best friend after all and could give her some emotional support but the queen’s orders were strict, even if there was no guards in front of the doors, she decided to wait._

 

_And she waited too long, it was already sunset and the pouring rain gave Bridgette an uneasy feeling. Marinette hadn’t gone out the entire day, she didn’t eat nor respond when the food was served, her highness said it was ok and that she would come eventually but the bluenette has always questioned her ways of parenting._

_At last she, she lifted the laundry basket and made her way to the princess’s room, she could sneak in and talk to Mari while pretending to get the dirty bed sheets, genius of her! The other maids won’t even suspect anything. With one of her goofy proud smiles she knocked on the door, there was no answer so she spoke._

 

_“Your highness it’s me, just here to collect the laundry! heheh” she tried to sound as natural as she could and turned the door’s knob to enter, but it was locked. “w-what? Why is it locked?” she thought to herself as the uneasy feeling in her chest grew heavier._

 

_“Don’t try, it’s been locked since the morning” one of the maids who Bridgette recognized as the one to usually cleaned the royal rooms spoke. The bluenette nodded and decided to use her spare key, and yes she considered this to be an emergency._

 

 

_“PRINCESS MARINETTE!” she cried upon entering the empty room, the bed was made like no one was sleeping there, the balcony was widely open causing the curtains to fly freely inside._

 

_“Bridgette what’s wrong?” the previous woman came running as fast as she could, her eyes widened at the scene but before she can manage to ask anything, the bluenette spoke, in a shaky voice._

 

 

_“Call the guards and inform the queen immediately…Princess Marinette is missing”_

 

 

    


	12. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette griefs her lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I have no excuse I simply had a writer block and got stuck, whatever I wrote it just didn't click but decided to post this anyways so sorry if it's crappy…

_Sorrow_

 

Bridgette let out a shaky breath as she opened her blue eyes; the sounds of the running horses coming closer made her drop her lamp and lunch herself at one of the three guards made it to the castle's gates. The queen as well was right behind her, hot on her heels.

 

The bluenette gripped the saddle of the horse with her cold hands, her gaze searching desperately for the guard's eyes, "w-where is she?!" it sounded more as a cry full of despair but she didn't care she needed answers.

 

The man gave her a look before deciding to ignore her and shifting his attention to the queen who was now beside them. If it was any other occasion she would fire up at him and challenging him to underestimate her or ignore her the way he did, however right now she was so concerned on Marinette and didn't have the power to fight now, all she did was waiting for the queen's question, the same question that was now playing at the tip of her tongue.

"have you found my daughter?" the queen asked with a flicker of hope, however just as the last words rolled from her tongue, the other two guards arrived, Bridgette's eyes widened in a mix of fear, surprise and sadness as she noted there were no small girl riding behind them nor a thief dangling from the horses.

 

It was obvious, the answer sat right in front of her striking with the cold truth: they didn't found her, princess Marinette was and still kidnapped.

She was sure that woman beside her has realized the same but her eyes still waited patiently for an answer, dare she say they were searching for comfort, , for any small thread to lead her to her daughter to know she was fine, or simply for a small lie that she knew will only make her feel better, if only temporary.

The guard shook his head and lowered his gaze in shame, unable to face her, "I am sorry your majesty, we have searched the entire city with no luck" he hesitated a bit before adding, "whoever took the princess must have already left the capital"

Sabine wanted to cry, to yell, tell them to look further for her but she didn't. She knew better than create a fuss that the princess has gone missing especially at such a late hour.

She let a heavy sigh and said "I-I see…" it was all she managed to say before disappearing inside the castle.

 

 

Bridgette's eyes were empty and shocked, the voices around her were almost fading, however she managed to see the queen leaving after those simple words. It caused her to get angry, if even by a tad but it brought back some sense to her.

Glancing at the gates for a last time, she gulped and made her way to the kitchen's palace where she knew her mother was waiting. She didn't walk, more precisely she pushed herself too, her mind was storming with thoughts and fears, screaming for her to just stop, crawl in her room and cry till the morning, yet a part of her didn't give up as she kept moving in the empty hallways.

 

 

At last; she arrived her destination and swung the door open, it wasn't surprising to find the kitchen empty and dark, only the figure of her mother sitting by the small table, a weak candle providing her enough light to see where she was going. The new of Marinette's disappearance was, of course like any other thing surrounding the royal family: a secrete, only three maids including the older bluenette; some guard; and the queen were informed. Bri only told her mother after finding out and when she was still in her better mental and emotional statue.

 

Her mother turned to the door, her hopeful eyes asking a silent question. She got her answer when her daughter stormed to her, unable to hold her emotion any longer.

 

She held her close providing some comfort for her daughter as she cried, after a while she finally spoke, "t-they…Didn't found h-her, mom!...t-they could-…Marinette!" she managed to say between her sobs and shaking breathes.

"Shh, it's fine honey" her mother replied while stroking her hair and trying to calm her down, "she'll be alright, she's a strong girl just like you"

 

 

The woman kept whispering soothing words to her and hugging the girl's trembling body. It took some time until she somehow recovered and was able to meet her mother's eyes.

 

"I feel it's my fault, if only…I-if only…"

Her mother shushed her once more, "it's not your fault Bridgette, you couldn't have prevented it"

The bluenette knew it was true but she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Marinette was her best friend, her sister, another person she considered true family after her mother. She was told at a young age when she was asked to look after the princess that her life was difficult, she wasn't allowed do many things that children her age could especially considering the fact that she was trapped in this bloody castle, she also knew for sure that her life could be in danger at any time, this made Bri only more attached to the younger girl, wanting to befriend her and protect her, not because it was her duty but the fact that she saw Marinette as a lonely kid who needed love. At first it was from pity but as time passed she found the princess to be an amazing, caring and kind person who she was proud to call family.

 

A shiver ran down her spin as she thought about what could have happened to her friend, what was she going through now, was she alright? Was she safe, cold or maybe hungry? Were they hurting her or maybe… her heartbeats got faster as an image of a pale Marinette drowned in her own blood and lying lifelessly on the ground flashed through her mind, she shook her head trying to clear the negative thoughts and reassuring herself that Mari was safe and they were going to find her no matter what. A thought about the queen came to her and she decided to voice it to her mom.

 

"They should have searched more…" she begun, honestly she knew they've been looking for hours but couldn't they do…more? She wondered how she can help as well if only a little just for Marinette's safety.

With a sigh she continued, "even the queen she was so cold, she didn't even ask them to look for her more, was she forgetting it was her daughter who was missing!" she snapped at the end and her mother gave a hurtful look.

 

" she isn't; dear, I'm sure she was as shocked as you are, and I know you love the princess but she is her mother and she still loves her more than anything, so you shouldn't say that" her mother scolded and the girl mumbled an angry "still…" causing her to speak once more.

"I know it's hard to believe but…queen Sabine is probably the most hurt and distressed person right now, she is torn between her nature as a mother who is scared for her daughter; and a queen whose role is to ensure her people are safe and not panicked."

 

Bridgette took a moment to think it through before shifting her gaze to the dark sky; she closed her eyes and attempted to cry a small prayer.

 

_"Please, please be safe Marinette"_

 

 


	13. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabin question her success as a mother and a queen as shocking new arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to write for another story but I couldn't stop from thinking about this lol so here's a small chapter for you guys although I gotta warn you there is a….CLIFFHANGER ! So beware lol

_Regrets_

 

Sabine paced back and forth in her room, her eyes were sore of all the crying, it was already sunrise and she couldn't clear her mind nor think of anything to do, there were a lot of choices but they all seemed wrong in some way.

 

She could ask the guards to look for her daughter outside the city or declare her disappearance to the whole Kingdome, honestly it was her first thought but she decided against it, while her heart screamed for her to go look for Marinette, her brain knew better, if news or rumors of the princess were to spread the country will enter in a state of horror, "If she couldn't protect her own daughter how was she supposed to protect them!" she can hear them shout right away if they knew.

Not only the people's rage was to be considered but also the fact that Oldiron would stop their support for them, if worst comes to worst there would be even a war for breaking the promise, prince Félix was emotionless and unpredictable it was unknown what he could do if Marinette wasn't to be wed to him, he may be considerent and have pity on them and even help search for her, but in the other hand he was known for being cold there was no guaranty that he will not declare a betrayal.

The best thing to do, she concluded was to wait and keep looking for Marinette in secret, as quiet as possible, she had an idea of who might have benefits in kidnapping her but she needed a confirmation, and she would wait for it…However in her heart she prayed that her guesses were wrong that whoever took her daughter was a simple bandit looking for money and who somehow managed to sneak to the castle.

She also wondered how on earth can someone enter the palace, no; the city so casually not leaving behind any trace, no sound made, no suspicious face shown, whoever took her must have been very good if not professional, it only made her previous suspicions grow and her heart to be even more scared.

 

With a sigh she stopped her walking and turned to a portray that was placed right above the fire place. It showed a large man wearing the biggest grin, her husband who once was healthy and radiated with kindness, she stood beside him as elegant as ever while their small daughter; who appeared to be around 7 years old was seated between them a smile similar to the king was drawn all across her innocent face.

Sabin smiled faintly at the painting, a small tear traveling across her cheek as memories of the good days flushed in her head, times where they didn't worry as much, where everything was easy and perfect, times when her dear husband was around providing her with the comfort, help and love.

 

"I-I failed, as a mother and as a queen" she sobbed lightly, "I failed you" she looked at the picture of Tom, she had made bad decisions over the years, she had sacrificed her own daughter in order to keep the kingdom standing, she watched as people around her died and cried, she watched Marinette grow all alone with a father hanging between the thin line of death and life; and a mother who was too worry and busy till the point where she negated her.

 

She was left alone once, so she did all that she could to prevent that from happening again, causing her to imprison her daughter and watching her take responsibilities and burdens she was too young to handle, yet she couldn't do a thing but try and provide some kind of comfort which she knew was helpless, every time Mari would smile telling her she was fine, Sabin knew it was fake, it was forced, it covered her hurt yet she hadn't had the courage to let her daughter go nor talk afraid to open the old scars. The queen hoped, no wished, that with prince Félix the bluenette would have a better life, she would somehow be happy again and forget all the troubles she faced here if even for a bit.

But here she was again, alone with a husband she couldn't seek his advice scared to lose him forever, and a daughter who god knows what was she struggling right now if she was still alive or…

 

A rushed knock on her door caused Sabin to snap back to reality, she wiped the tears away and took a moment to recollect herself before allowing the person to enter.

 

"My queen!" a guard came bursting in, breathing heavily indicating that he was running before, he was holding a letter in his shaky hand that he managed to give it to her.

She quickly took it from him and began to tear it up excepting it to finally be the letter that would lead her to her daughter.

 

The words she read next shocked her to say the least, she imagined mockery, demands or a simple declaration that they have the princess in their hands but it wasn't. It was much worst.

 

_Dear queen Sabin of Lermiria._

_Our humble salutations to you and your kingdom, we hope to find you in good health…._

 

 

Sabin skipped the first paragraph, it contained unnecessary information and the letter only caught her attention when her daughter was mentioned.

 

 

... _We send our truthful congratulations to your dear daughter, princess Marinette, as we believe she has accomplished 18 years not too far ago, we also hope you did not forget about our alliance. In such we are inviting the princess to Oldiron to spend a span of a month or so in the hospitality of prince Félix. While we assure that the wedding's date is still to be decided, we do find that the princess needs to habitual herself with the new environment as well as understanding the real concepts and duties of the Royal Family of Oldiron, we also believe this to be a fine opportunity for our future king and his soon to be spouse to meet and interact with one another._

_A carriage shall be sent within a week to accompany her young majesty to Oldiron, we look forward to meeting her and we assure you of her well being during and after the trip as she will be accompanied with our trusted and most trained guards._

_Until then, please accept from us the best regards and wishes._

 

                                                                                                                                                                            _The high council of the kingdom of Oldiron._

 

 

The queen held a hand to her temple trying to stay calm. Everything was slowly slipping from her grip.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile.

 

Marinette felt her head pumping as she got up, she slowly opened her eyes trying to adjust to the abnormal dark.

 

"where am I?" she whispered while massaging her temples and trying her hardest to recall why was she in this dark cold room, the last thing she could remember was sleeping in the cave with Chat Noir. She also has some fragment of waking up and feeling the cold air slamming her face, then quickly being put back to sleep as soon as she woke up somehow.

 _"wait!"_ she thought to herself before standing on her feet, _"where was Chat Noir and why…"_ her train of thoughts was interrupted by a harsh, cold voice that send shivers down her spin and made her blood run cold.

 

 

"Well, well, well, look who is finally awake!" she could see a , dark figure smirking down at her in mockery, "we're glad you have greeted us with your presence, princess Marinette of Lermiria…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand yup I warned you… Anyways sorry for the letter if it's not good, I'm not native English and still need more practice with those 'formal' writing stuffs lol.
> 
> Next update maybe around Friday or after IDK whenever I have time!
> 
> Fun fact: while writing the before the last phrase (well, well, well…) it felt like I was writing Bill Cipher talking, couldn't shake his voice from his head LOL… I'm a Gravity Falls trash -_-


	14. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is in more deep trouble than she thought, she stars to regret her choices and wish for all this to be just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: forgot the title sorry :P

_Prisoner_

 

"Well, well, well, look who is finally awake!" she could see a dark figure smirking down at her in mockery, "we're glad you have greeted us with your presence, princess Marinette of Lermiria…"

 

Marinette gulped hard and her eyes widened in shock and fear, he had called her by her name and referred to her as the princess of Lermiria, her cover was blown but how? And more importantly, who was this man? How on earth did she get here and where is Chat Noir?

Questions filled her brain and her previous headache got worst. She flinched as the man stepped closer in her field of view. He was notably taller than her, he had cold icy eyes that bore inside her soul from beneath his silver mask, a velvet dark purple cape covered him entirely from head to toes, the only visible thing beside his eyes were his gloved hands that held a long cane. His entire appearance sent shiver down her spines and gave her a bad feeling, a very bad feeling.

 

As if sensing her worries, the man smirked and said "you must be wondering about a lot of things, princess. But let us start with a simple introduction, shall we?" his smirk turned into a wicked grin, "I am most known by Hawkmoth, the lord of darkness and chaos"

 

Her eyes got wider if that was even possible at this point. Right before her stood the man behind all her misery, the one who crushed her people and kingdom, the monster whose forbidden name became a source of fear. She remembered all the pleading and crying people, the distress her mother was going through, but most importantly she recalled the incident of her father.

Rage ran through her veins, and angry tears started to form in her narrowed eyes but she fought the urge to cry and give him a sight of her broken state. She clinched her fists and teeth and gathered all her rage and hatred as she looked at him directly in the eyes. An action that not many had the courage or the density to do; no one had challenged him the way she was implying with that stare.

He smiled in satisfaction, "I take you are familiar with the name. In that case let me introduce to someone else. "He motioned with his hand to a dark corner.

 

Marinette found herself shaking in disbelief as her companion walked up to them his eyes met her hurt one and he quickly averted his gaze to the ground unable to face her.

"Meet Chat Noir, my most trustworthy agent and the one who brought you to my humble lair." The boy clutched his fists, his narrowed eyes still refused to meet hers. "The original plan was for him to go rescue you from your tower, but you were kind enough to save us all the troubles and walked right to our hand"

His sarcasm killed her, she wanted to punch him, scream, cry and run away from all of this. How could she be such a fool and believe in a complete stranger to begin with, she regretted ever thinking he might be good; ever trusting him; ever helping him, she hated herself sometimes for her good heart.

 

Marinette surpassed the urge to look at Chat or show any sign of personally knowing him for she didn't trust herself enough to maintain calm if she ever spoke to him again nor did she know what Hawkmoth might do to them, instead she focused on the other man, "what do you want?" she asked through her gritted her eyes staring right into his.

 

The smirk dropped from his face slightly and he took a more serious tone "you're free to go now Chat Noir." he said without looking to his direction, it was clearly meant as a command even if it sounded as a mere polite suggestion. "You have done a very good job, go treat yourself, you deserve it."

Chat hesitated a moment, his eyes trailed to the bluenette. He wanted to stay, talk to her, get her out of here, his master wasn't the most patient or merciful and he didn't trust him around her, however he was bound to obey his orders, showing any kind of emotions toward her in front him would only make the situation worst. With heavy steps he walked to the door, bowed to his lord, and casted a last glance at the princess before exiting the room and closing the big wooden door behind him.

 

 

"Why were you planning on kidnapping me in the first place" she asked again.

 

He walked back to his throne and sat crossing his legs "I thought you were a smart one, can you not tell that the alliance between Lermiria and Oldiron is something that I cannot allow to happen for it will greatly affect my plans." he looked at her in a critical eye, "and you are the key to solving this whole dilemma, after all a wedding is not to happen without a bride. The kingdom Oldiron will become furious, they will end their support and maintenance to your Kingdom, who knows if we are lucky enough then they might even declare war." he grinned in delight as the thought of all the chaos and the possible akumatized victims crossed his mind. "All of that is thanks to your highness of course."

Her expressions changed from anger to shock to regret in a split second, she bit her lips and tears started to fall down her cheek she had betrayed her Kingdom, she had brought all this misfortune upon her people. Why hadn't she thought of these consequences before? If only she continued the obedient perfect princess act a bit longer and just went on with the marriage.

Deciding that regret wouldn't help her now she wiped her tears and met his gaze again, the damage has already been done, now she needed to work on fixing it. "Why are you doing all of this? What are your motives from invading countries and akumatizing people?" if she is staying here then she may as well take the opportunity and gather some informations.

"You can say I am searching for a specific item. An item that has the power to change everything….for the best" his voice was somehow soft and filled with sorrow, she even saw a flicker of sadness in his icy eyes for a few second before they reversed to an angry look again.

 

Her brows knitted together in confusion, what might he possibly be looking for? She always thought he was a psychopath who enjoyed the misery of others and was seeking control and power. And what is it with 'changing everything for the better'? In her opinion, him stopping this insanity of his would be more than enough to restore balance and bring happiness to the world. She wanted to ask more concerning the matter but she found herself too scared to do so, the sudden mood swing of his eyes was no good sign and she had to remember she was standing before a man that could take her life at any moment he pleased.

 

"w-what are you g-going to do to me now?" she asked although deep inside she didn't want to hear the answer.

He grinned, and she gulped,"well normally you would have been dead by now, you know too much". He enjoyed the horror that her eyes held. However the change of subject newt really surprised her.

"I am glad to see manners haven't died in the royal families of Lermiria", he begun as he took a large book from his side and started examine it in front of her, she shook her head and mouthed a silent 'no'.

He laughed; the sound of it echoing in the empty room. "this quite the rare book princess Marinette, Only one copy exists, and it's exactly what I need in my quest. Again, it's all thanks to you."

 

Seeing that her guilt and regrets started to consume her and the fact that he had revealed more than enough to her; he spoke, "why the sad face princess, your generous gift would be of great benefits to you as well, for I will not kill you...for the time being. We might need you in the future."

 

He clicked his fingers and two guards bursted in, not wearing the usual armor attire of most guards but rather their own akumatized forms, they were definitely victims of Hawkmoth's akumas.

"The guards will escort you to your new prison cell, try not to get akumatized too fast your majesty, the place is full of my dear precious butterflies."

 

 

She stood up and each of them held one of her arms to prevent her from running away or trying anything funny, not like she was planning to anyways; they were stronger than the dense guards in her palace and she bet this place was full of more loyal servants, _"speaking of which…"_ she thought at herself upon spotting Chat Noir standing no too far from the door, he perked up when he saw her and quickly walked up to her, his mouth kept opening and closing but nothing came out.

 

"I am not angry at you" she started calmly, "rather I feel petty and sorry for you, you're just a puppet in his hand doing anything he asks you" she chuckled coldly, "just as I was once."

 

Her blue orbs met his emerald one and they stayed like this for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to them, everything around them stopped it was only her hurt look and his regretful eyes, just the two of them.

She closed her eyes and sighed, breaking the connection and he found himself missing her blue eyes again. "I was wrong about my expectations of you after all; no villain can be good or turn to a hero. I was wrong about a lot of things actually."

 

The guards wasted no more time and drove her away from him. She looked up from the ground and spotted a young woman coming their way.

 

She was beautiful, noticed the bluenette, (but it was more of sexy in the eye of her two companions that started drooling at her).

She was wearing a tight short orange, white and brown outfit, her bare shoulder were covered by some kind of orange fury mantle. Gloved hands, a mask and a hood with fake fox ears, Marinette wondered what was the deal with everyone sporting those specific accessories honestly? Was it some kind of dress code?

The tanned skin woman walked gracefully as if she owned the place, her heels clacking on the ground, she ran a hair through her chocolate hair and smiled fondly and sweetly at Marinette, although her olive eyes held a sneaky and malicious glint.

"Keep up the good work boys!" Her voice was flirty and she had a bit of an accent to it as she tapped the shoulder of one of the man causing him to nod eagerly at her, the way the dog would do to his master.

 

"Ah Chat Noir, the man I was looking for!" She ran and threw herself at him clinging to his neck and obliging him to hold her by the waist as a reflex.

Marinette looked at the scene with disgust before turning once again and returning to her path, causing her guards to snap from their admiration and following her.

 

 

"Volpina" Chat said in boredom while rolling his eyes, he took her hands from his neck and pushed her gently from his personal space.

"I told you to just Call me Lila." she scolded in a playful way "I see you have successfully captured your prey" she looked dangerously at the girl at the end of the hall.

Not liking the way she was looking at her he decided to turn her attention to him once more, "what do you want?" he sighed in annoyance.

"Oh! I was wondering if you would like to celebrate this accomplishment, I heard that lord Hawkmoth was in dire need of her so you must be proud of yourself" she smiled as sweet as a pure child at him, and he rose an eyebrow as if asking her to just drop it, he wasn't buying it.

 

Realizing what he meant, she smirked at him, "you. Me. The bar downtown." she put a gloved hand on his chest he backed away at the contact, she chuckled lightly, "don't be scaredy cat, you'll have so much fun, trust me." She liked her lips and stepped closer.

 

"Can't, I'm busy" he answered in a flat tone and turned his back ready to walked away from her.

"But Chat!" she whined and he found her sharp voice extremely harmful and bothering to his sensible ears so he picked up his pace.

"You always say no and I-hey wait! Don't ditch me like that!" Seeing he wasn't stopping at her plea, she ran after him still complaining and being as annoying as the first day he met her.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Marinette stood in front of a metal door, one of the men that accompanied her pushed it and it opened at ease even though it looked quite heavy for her.

 

They made their way through the endless suite of rocky stairs, she almost tripped many times if it weren't for the small flicker of light that one of the guards provided them with.

 _"This must be some sort of dungeon"_ she thought, it was more dark and scary compared to what she saw so far of this place. In fact it surprised her earlier, the upper part was more like her own home, it had many rooms, stairs and blue and gold carpets covering the halls she walked through. However was too dusty and dirty, the red walls were often pulled out and contained traces of burns, scratches, dried blood and all sort of damage. There were no candlesticks and she saw few spiders, lizards and even rats running here or there.

Finally they reached the last steps and continued their way along the cold stony hall, she could hear water drops echoing in the distance and the ground underneath her feet was frozen and watery.

As they advanced forward, the sound of water was replaced by muffles and cries for help, the air was thick with a heavy aroma of blood and dead bodies, the purple light of the flying akumas filled the place.

There were many cells with desperate people inside, some were hugging their knees and murmuring unclear words to themselves, others were lying on the ground not moving and some were fast to plead for help from behind the bars.

There were also some kind of torture rooms that contained all sort of weapons and enormous amount of blood splashed everywhere, the sight made her shiver, this place resembled nothing she had seen before or had read in her books, it was like a nightmare that you can't awake from no matter how much you tried.

 

A sharp horrified scream echoed through the walls and the bluenette backed away frightened.

 

"Not again" one of the guards sighed, "I'll check it up, you take her" he said and departed to an unknown destination, the other one gestures for her to keep walking.

After a few seconds arrived what will soon become her new prison, it was somehow isolated from the rest of the cells, far away where she couldn't see the other prisoners but could still here their screams.

"Be grateful Lord Hawkmoth had enough mercy to let you live." he said and tossed her inside before locking the bars and walking away.

j

 

Marinette sighed and took the environment around her, she smiled weakly as she spotted a small window, it was too high for her to reach but it provided some faint light.

She kept taking deep breaths trying to calm herself, ignoring all her worries and regrets, and avoiding the question of what will come of her now. She stopped thinking and wondering and crumpled at her so called bed.

Her mind was loaded with negativity right now and she couldn't think correctly without the risk of being akumatized, that was her enemy's goal to fill her with despair and watch the guilt eat her alive until she gave in to him, and while it was true that she wanted to cry and that regret and anger ran through her veins she contained herself.

 

She was going to let go and just sleep, yeah sleep seemed like the best choice right now, it will clear her mind and tomorrow she will be able to think and come out with a proper solution.

Hugging her knees close she closed her eyes and smiled as memory of her younger days with Bridget flooded her. She smiled and tears rolled down her cheek, she didn't know if they were one of happiness form remembering her best moments or sadness for the lost days but it felt good.

 

 

She wished it was all just a bad nightmare and she would wake up tomorrow in her bed surrounded by the one she loved, she really wished things were that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longer chapter I've writing so far wow! Anyways I feel like I didn't do you justice with describing everyone's outfit so I'm planning on maybe draw them for you with some profile/info sheet of what we know about them so far and post it to my tumblr, I'm not that good of an artist but it well clear things hopefully.


	15. Guilt and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The current situation from Chat's point of veiw. Did he really need answers or was it the guilt and need to make sure is alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I know it’s been a while but I have no excuse just school, but hey we’re on vacation so more updates, hopefully!  
> Also check out my new ML story, I mean if you want of course.

_ Guilt and questions _

__

Chat Noir sat on his old bed; he threw the small worn out ball at the wall in front him, it bounced and went back to his hand, he threw it again.

 

He kept repeating the action over and over, it was something he was used to do since he was a young child, it helped him pass time when he was bored or take his mind off of things that bothered him. It always worked and never failed him, well never, until today.

He let a frustrated groan and put the ball away, this wasn’t working, nothing was working! He tried torturing, drinking, sleeping even some stupid paper work that he always thought were unnecessary, but nothing helped him! Nothing took his mind off of the girl locked downstairs.

He should’ve been proud of himself; he had made his master satisfied and had accomplished an important part of their plan, yet he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything beside guilt and anger. It’s already been three days but the hurtful look she gave him that day still burned fresh in his mind.

He found that his thoughts often drifted to her. Was she alright? Does she hate him at this point? Maybe she’s waiting for him to come to her? Was she akumatized yet? Or perhaps she’s….

Thoughts like this made his head pounder and stole sleep for him, even when he would manage to get some rest, a nightmare would wake him up immediately, a nightmare about her. Though at the same time, the memories of their short time together would be the only thing to conceal him and bring a rare smile to his face, but it didn’t last, it always ended with the same; single look that stabbed him right through the chest and hurt him like no dagger had done before.

 

 

 _“I was wrong about my expectations of you after all; no villain can be good or turn to a hero.”_ it echoed in his mind like a stupid song that get stuck in your head, why did this phrase hurt him so much? It made him feel like he had betrayed her but he wanted to prove to her that he wasn’t like that, that he could match her expectation if he actually wanted to.

 

 

 _“Rather I feel petty and sorry for you; you're just a puppet in his hand, doing anything and everything he asks of you.”_ No he wasn’t a puppet to lord Hawkmoth, he did obey his orders and do the dirty work for him but he couldn’t refuse! His master did a lot for him, he was the one to take him in when he had no one, he saved him and taught him how to survive and fight for his existence, if anything he was more than grateful to Hawkmoth and was ready to serve him with his life; so why now ? Why was he suddenly feeling captured and unable to break free? One of the reasons he joined the dark side was in search for the freedom he longed for but couldn’t have, and now he was honestly wondering if he really did get what he wanted? Or was he just a puppet all along like Marinette had said.

 

 

“Ugh! Damn it!” he rose up from the bed and ruffled his blond hair, this girl would be the end of him, she only showed up for a couple of days and already had him question his entire life style.

 “I need to see her.” He declared to himself, of course he wasn’t worried about her or anything; he just needed answers and fast before he went crazy from all of the thinking.

 

Luckily for him, today was the perfect day, his master had gone out for the day and all of the high ranked akumatized agents were outside on special missions.

He smirked and left his dark room, making his way to the kitchen.

It was messy and dirty with only one akuma in charge of making food for Lord Hawkmoth and some of his close servants. Chat however refused to eat anything that was made there (except if he was asked to join his lord to a meal; then it would be an exception).

 

In fact the blond rarely spent any time in the castle, he only came to his room once in a while to sleep or take some of his belongings. He liked to think that unlike the others he was free to stay inside or leave to wander the city or even further away, but when he think about it more closely, he realized he didn’t have complete liberty over his actions, he was forbidden from doing a lot of things outside and couldn’t leave the city without permission along with clearing his intention from leaving.

 Maybe he wasn’t as independent as he thought after all, he’s always tied to this place and forced to come back.

 

 

Clearing his mind, he tried to focus on the task at hand and noticed one of the guard that had took Marinette to her cell the other day walking in, carrying a plate of food.

 

“Ugh, this brat still refuses to eat.” He said putting the plate away in disgust.

 

“She should be more grateful that his highness has had enough mercy on her poor soul to give her food.” The cook joined in while cutting some vegetables furiously.

 

The other man nodded, “guess she’s ‘better’ than our food” he chuckled at his own joke, “it doesn’t matter anyway, it’s already been three days without food for her, she’s bound to die if she continue her stubbornness.”

 

An unreadable look made its way to Chat Noir’s face, Marinette was still alive which was a big relief to him, but on the other hand she wasn’t eating, and knowing her; she wasn’t going to back down easily, for her she would rather die than appear weak and in need for her enemy’s help (even if he had been with her for a short time, he could still read and anticipate some of her actions).

He sighed a bit before narrowing his eyes and entering the room, his face remained stern and threatening, he needed to keep a solid act for them to be afraid and not question him, well good thing he was a good liar, although he would prefer the term ‘actor’.

 

He walked to the table and took a look at the food that was meant for the princess, no wonder the girl refused to eat it, it was green and gooey with some undefined square and round hard pieces floating in it, he also swore he saw a dead fly swimming in there too.

His nose wrinkled in disgust, he threw the plate away with the back of his hand, the sound of crashing metal on the ground brought the attention of the two other men, they stopped their conversation and turned to him with narrowed and angry eyes, once they realized who he was though; they quickly gulped and froze in their place.

 

“C-Chat Noir! It’s such an honor for you to grace my k-kitchen!” the cook said trying to push down his nervousness and replacing it with some kind of surprise and delight.

 

“Is there anything I can eat that doesn’t look like that crap?” he asked in a bored tone while pointing to the splashed food on the ground.

 

“y-you want to eat from my kitchen?!” he asked in disbelief the guard beside him also gave him a curious look, it was no secret that the infamous Chat Noir never spent time in the castle with his peers let alone eat from a place that he often referred to as a garbage and waste of foodstuffs.

 

“Yeah, there’s a problem?” he raised an eyebrow and starting searching around for some presentable food.

 

“NO! Of course not!” the chef shook his head and grinned, “there’s plenty of food here, in fact I recently made an amazing black soup and there’s also….” He continued babbling about his menu with a prideful smile.

 

Chat though didn’t mind him and snatched a plate, filling it with bread, cheese, some jam and butter; he also added an apple and a glace of water.

 

The man finished his unnecessary speech still not noticing Chat’s action, the guard also nodded and said “yeah the food here is pretty good if you ask me. The weird stuff there though is definitely shit, but crap food is for crap people, am I right?” he chuckled and the chef snickered as well as if he just said an inside joke.

 

The blond clenched his fist and fought the urge to punch him in the face and dare him to call his princess trash again, instead; he focused his anger on the handle of the fridge and slammed it shut. The two men tensed up again and only exchanged confused glances as the leathered villain exited the room.

 

Chat growled under his breath and looked down at the tray in his hand, _“I really hope she would accept to eat this“_ he thought and sighed deeply.

He really wanted to talk to her, ask her some of questions and maybe forgiveness, attempt to be her friend again but he shook his head dismissing those ideas, first he had to make sure she stays alive and healthy, it wouldn’t be an easy task he knew it, but he was as stubborn as her if not more.

 

* * *

 

 

Silently and carefully he headed to the dungeon where all the prisoners were kept, he made sure to be as discreet as possible, trying to avoid any of his fellow villains on the way, he was successful for the most parte except when he finally reached the dark corridor taking to the different prison cells.

The guard responsible for guarding the place was not one that Chat could easily intimidate, he wasn’t as weak or energetic as the one from before, rather he was a man of few words with harsh expression but still he did have great respect toward the blond and would often held small interaction between the two epically back in the old days.

The boy managed to hide the plate of food somehow using his cape, and when asked about his reasons for this sudden visit, Chat answered that ‘he needed a time off’. The simple phrase worked as some sort of password, as the guard simply nodded in understanding noting that it had been quite a while since the boy had come down.

 

It was true, ever since he had come to this place, the green eyed teen would often come down and use one of the torturing rooms, sometimes he would actually torment one of his master’s latest prey, and other times he would just sit there looking at the weapons or just doing nothing. It was creepy, he knew that, but he couldn’t help the feeling of relaxation it gave him, ironically enough though, while that room put his mind at ease, the rest of the prison and victims brought some unbearable memories to him. 

 

To his surprise though, the older man also asked if he could keep an eye on the victims there for he needed a break. You may think that since this place is full of people which nearly half of them being in fact enemies to lord Hawkmoth; that the security would be a bit more higher and not just one man doing the job, but in complete honesty, they could let this place ungraded for all they cared and no one would even think of getting out, who could blame them though? The people inside were all desperate and confused, all drowning in their own fears and sadness, none of them had motivations to actually run away knowing damn well that the castle above, no; the entire city was filled with Hawkmoth’s servants, trying to escape was like running in a circle that would end in either returning to the dark cell or facing a terrible death, so why bother in the first place when you knew your fate already.

 

Taking the keys from the old man, Chat Noir walked down the stairs with ease, finally able to relax a bit. Just like he remembered, the place was dark and cold, his clacking footsteps against the watery ground being the only heard sound for the moment, he took a moment to stop in front of the his favorite chamber, one that he considered his own since he used more than the other torturing areas, he was a basic guy choosing one familiar place rather than switching around. Taking a quick curious glance, he sighed then resumed his walk trying to ignore the purple butterflies flying along the way, they were feeding on the negative emotions and waiting for the right moment to strike, he waved his hand in attempt to shoo them away from his path with no success, they kept coming and moving freely as if they owned the place which they technically did, man he really hated those horrid creatures; they always seemed to scare him off and sent shivers down his spines.

 

Suddenly the boy stopped as the voices of pleading and crying started filling the air, he gulped hard as he casted a look to the first cells, a hurtful memory clouded his mind slowly and he found himself considering to just turn back. He hated the cells and the bars, he hated the prisons, he hated being captured and token away from his freedom, it only brought painful scenes and forced him to relive the past, thinking about it now; he never made it this far in the dungeon, he would only go straight to his small room doing whatever he pleased before returning upstairs, he captured the enemy but what happened to them next or where they would be taken was not his job.

 

Taking a deep breath, he decided to just do it, this was the only way he could talk to Marinette and he wasn’t going to waste it away just because of his fears, the girl was starving and needed nutrients and he was going to provide her just that, damn the things that girl made him do.

 

He continued his walk, pushing his dark thoughts to the bottom of his mind and concentrating on finding the girl, the sight of all the poor victims (which some he recognized being responsible for their capturing) asking for his help or just casting hateful looks triggered something in him, but he didn’t have time to think too deeply about it or figure it out when he suddenly arrived at an isolated cell almost near the end.

 

It was her, he had no doubt about it, he recognized those blue strands of hair that still shone in the darkness, and that light pink dress that was now mostly ripped and dirty, her back pressed to the wall and her head buried in the knees that she hugged close to her chest trying to provide some comfort for herself.

The blond felt his heart clench and his eyes widened; he didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t thought about his next step after finding her. The words got caught in his throat but he pushed himself to grab the keys and unlock the bars.

 

Just as the click sound was made, the bluenette glanced up not really expecting anything beside a guard bringing food and mocking her, or finally taking her to her destined death, what she saw though caused her to raise her head more properly and snap her eyes wide in shock.

 

Chat closed the door behind him and took a step or two in her direction.

 

 

“Hey Princess.” Were the first words he said. 


	16. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir visits Marinette, and he's determined to do something for her, even though he doesn't know how or why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this updated took too long because I was figuring out how I wanted the story to go and I think I got the hang of it for now. Enjoy!

 

_why_

 

"Hey princess. “Were the first words he said.

 

He watched carefully as she bolted up, her eyes wide as she took in his presence, her expression morphed from shock to sorrow and finally to anger.

Chat shifted awkwardly under her gaze, he sighed and decided to walk closer to her, he sat in front of her and winced when Marinette moved away and hugged her knees closer, he put the plate of food between them and gave her a small hopeful smile.

 

“I-I brought you f-food” he mentally cursed his voice for sounding so broken. 

 

The girl briefly glanced at the food before looking at him once more with narrowed eyes.

“I am not hungry.” She spat and he blinked a bit trying to think of what to say.

 

“I-I know you haven’t been eating lately, I don’t blame you though; the food sucks!” he made a disgusting face in hope to lighten her mood but she merely bated an eye, “but don’t worry, I choose this one myself, so please eat!”

 

She snickered and he flinched at the cold expression gracing her features, “oh, so am I supposed to trust you _again_?”

 

Ouch, her words stabbed him right through the chest; reminding him of an incident he would rather ignore or forget. But honestly, he couldn’t blame her, he knew for a fact that if the table were turned then he would probably do the same, after all he admit that he had betrayed her and it would be hard to regain that trust again, but he was determined to change that.

 

_Why though? Why am I doing this?_

 

He inhaled a deep calming breath before taking a taste from everything that was present in the plate; he chewed hard and swallowed it all in a big gulp before giving her a serious look. 

 

“Happy? Now, eat.” He took the bread and held it, waiting for her to take it.

 

Marinette let an annoyed sight before looking away, “heh, I do not need your pity.”

 

“Stop being so stubborn damnit! You’re gonna die if you keep starving yourself like this!” he snapped and she gave him an angry glare.

 

“Why do you care anyways!” she yelled back and he flinched.

 

_Exactly, why? Why do I care so much?_

 

“I don’t want to live to be honest.” She started while looking at her feet, “I would rather die than be turned to one of your master’s puppets. So just leave me to perish peacefully.”

 

“Are you listening to yourself?! You’re not going to die so stop talking shit!” the bread was long forgotten and placed back in the tray as he averted his gaze and murmured the last part gently, “I-I will protect you.” 

 

He didn’t know why he said that or from where it came but he just blurted it out without thinking, maybe it was the rush of the moment, maybe he just didn’t want her blood on his conscious since he was the reason she was here in the first place, however it was strange…He committed worst crimes in his life; yet never felt guilty nor he felt the need to justify his actions to what was considered an enemy, so why?

 

_Why do I seek your forgiveness? Why do I want to protect you?_

 

 

“You don’t understand, do you?” She said darkly, catching his attention once more, “I don’t have anything left, I acted irrationally and foolishly and now I am suffering the consequences of my choices!”

 

That was it, it was her breaking point. Tears started pouring from her eyes and she sobbed lightly as she tried to speak. He felt his heart shattering and he chewed on his lower lip; trying to push his feelings away and preventing himself from reaching to her.

 

“I-I lost everything C-Chat Noir,” she managed to mumble between her tears, “M-my mother and friend are worried sick about my state, the kingdom is slowly falling apart, Oldiron will probably declare war, and Hawkmoth posses a book full of power and secrets; all because of me and my ignorance!” she started shivering and shaking badly but he was right at her side, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, his eyes flickering from her weak figure to the bars of her cell as he gulped anxiously.

 

 He was scared, not scared of being heard, not scared of being found helping a prisoner, but scared for her. Scared of those terrifying creatures hunting the corridors, he knew that they would come for her eventually, especially when she was broken like this and he couldn’t let that happen, he didn’t understand why but the idea of his princess being consumed by darkness and negativity was unbearable, he couldn’t stand the fact that she would become an empty soul and a servant to his master.

 

 

_Why? Wouldn’t that solve the problem? Once she’s akumatized this guilt and worries will vanish away, right?_

 

 

“If only I obeyed for a bit longer and just married this damn prince instead of attempting to play hero; then nothing of this would have happened!” she held her head in her hands while tugging slightly at her blue locks, “my people would have been safe, I wouldn’t have met you, and I wouldn’t be stuck in this bloody cell not knowing if I will wake up alive and as myself or not!”

 

The blond was taken aback by her words; he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth unable to say anything, the feeling of guilt washed over him; placing a heavier weight on his heart. 

He wanted to scream at her, tell her that he was sorry, terribly sorry! 

 

It wasn’t her fault, he didn’t know what she was trying to do back in the forest; but he was sure that this kind girl that stopped to help a complete stranger, a villain, the girl who was so naïve an fascinated by the simplest of things wasn’t wrong, wasn’t pushed by selfishness, she was good and doing only what she believed was good and would help her beloved ones. 

 

If there was anyone to blame, then it was certainly him. If he didn’t meet her, if he didn’t push her and persuaded her in order to steal her map then maybe nothing of this would have happened. He would’ve missed the opportunity to meet her, he would find her room at the castle empty and would be back declaring he didn’t find her, no one would know where she was or what happened to her, this feelings in his chest wouldn’t have existed and Marinette would had a chance at achieving her goal and would be safe away from him and from the castle and from all of this!

 It’s his fault this girl is suffering right in front of him and his fault that she can’t help her kingdom and people.

 

 

_But….But I-I’ll not let it happen, I’ll protect her._

 

After what felt like eternity; he finally spoke, “shh, it’s gonna be alright. You’ll be fine; nothing will happen to you, I swear.” His tone was soothing yet hesitant, but he did his best to calm her while rubbing her back gently.

 

he wasn’t the best at comforting people, heck god forbid he even shows any kind of emotion (let alone sympathy and kindness) in this environment that he grew in, but despise all that, he felt the need to help her and take away her burden, maybe even hug her.

 

 It was stupid, this new emotion he felt toward a stranger, an enemy; was stupid, and would most likely cost him both of their lives, but for some reason he didn’t care, not now at least.

 

 

She didn’t speak or move, and he panicked for a second; thinking that an akuma had slipped passed him and got to her. Suddenly she yanked his hand away and turned to him, he expected to find sorrow, doubt, anger or even confusion but never this.

 

 her eyes, they were empty and broken.

“Do not make promises you can’t keep _Chat Noir._ ” He’d be lying if he said that the amount of hatred she spat his name with didn’t send a shiver down his spine, she smirked coldly and continued, “we both stand on different ends, we fight for two opposite beliefs. you are a villain so stop kidding yourself and face the bitter reality: there is nothing you can do, not when you’re Hawkmoth’s servant and I’m the princess of the enemy kingdom.”

 

He was at loss of words once more, he didn’t know how to respond to all of that, because deep down he knew she was right. In this story he was the villain, the bad guy, he wasn’t the prince that would save her and protect her, he wasn’t the one to make everything right.

 

_I can't save you, yet I still want to try, why?_

 

“leave.” she hid her head in her arms again but he could still hear her muffled voice, “you are only making the situation worst. So if you want to help me, then just leave me alone. Please.”

 

He bit his lips and looked down at the floor in shame, eyes narrowed and thoughts scattered. He didn’t know what he had to do, was it safe to leave her alone? His presence seemed unwanted and would cause troubles so maybe he should just go for now.

 

With heavy steps, he walked to the door and opened it, he turned back to take a last look at her but she didn’t bother to look at him anyway, with a shaky breath he stepped out of the cell, locking it behind him and whispered “I’m sorry, I truly am”.

* * *

 

 

He left and Marinette found herself staring at the food, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and relaxing, trying to summon all the happy thoughts and memory she could, they weren’t much, but they were enough to sooth her for the time being and prevent her enemy from taking control of her broken state.

She chuckled lightly and looked up to the small window above her bed. Just how much could she fight back, how long would it take before she surrenders.

 

 

_I’ll do something this time, I promise._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see how things are going on in the kingdom of Lermiria.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s too short but this ( along with two more) are just prologues that happened before the original story, k?
> 
> Oh before I forget, guys do you know “Animo”? It’s a really cool app, like a more organized Tumblr! If you happen to have an account there then I would really like to know and follow each other, I’m “A Mysterious Dreamer” What about you who you are in Animo?
> 
>   


End file.
